Especially For You
by wheezes
Summary: ~**{COMPLETE}**~ Ron and Hermione had a fight, but talked that night. One thing lead to another, which resulted to little angels...
1. The Letter

**CHAPTER ONE: THE LETTER**

'Mum, we're here!' yelled 17 year old Ron, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and Keeper, stepping inside The Burrow. 'Oh, Hermione! I got it. Just go ahead and I'll bring your things to Ginny's room.'

Ron never thought that he would be Quidditch Captain. He always thought that Harry would be the Captain but since his GPA was way higher than Harry's, because of Hermione, of course, he became the Captain.

'Are you sure?' asked Hermione, the new Head Girl. 'I can help you, really…'

'Nah,' said Ron, showing his biceps which caused Hermione to giggle.

'Alright then,' said Hermione, 'If you say so, handsome.' Ron leaned down to give her a kiss. The two of them had been dating since September 8th of their 6th year.

'Ahem,' said a voice from behind them. They immediately stopped kissing and then slowly looked to their side, their cheeks together.

'Yes, Ginny?' said Ron, closing his eyes, sighing.

'Hermione,' said Ginny, grinning. 'Mum wants to know if you've eaten breakfast yet…'

'Oh, that,' said Hermione. 'No, I haven't.'

'OK. That's all. Continue please.' Ginny immediately ran to the kitchen.

'So, Ginny's not here anymore,' said Ron leaning closer again. 'Can we---'

'Ron,' said Molly, with her hands on her waist. 'I suggest that you carry Hermione's things upstairs at once. Breakfast is almost ready.'

'Sure, mum.' Ron immediately grabbed Hermione's bag and suitcase. He smiled at her and then carried her things upstairs, while Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen.

'Is there anything that I can do to help?' asked Hermione. *******

'You stay here,' said Ron, putting the suitcase beside the bed. 'And you stay---' but he was interrupted when an eagle owl dropped a letter on the bed. He watched as the huge owl flew away and then walked towards the bed. A magical postcard was there with the inscription, Bulgarian Quidditch Team, which flashed and changed colour every few seconds. He frowned and then reached for the postcard.  

_Dear Hermione,_ [Ron stuck his tongue out.]

_               Hello! How are you?_ [He rolled his eyes.]_ If you aren't busy, would you like to come over and visit me here in Bulgaria?_ [His eyebrows wrinkled.]_ In case you don't know, Bulgaria will be hosting the Quidditch World Cup._ [He frowned.]_ You can invite all your friends, especially Harry and Ron. [He raised his eyebrows while thinking, 'Excuse me. Harry is her friend but I am THE boyfriend, not just friend. Stupid git!']__ You don't have to worry about the cost. [He stuck his tongue out again.]_ I'll pay for everything, including the accommodations._[He glared at the letter.]_

_               I really hope to hear from you soon and I also hope that you can come. _[He snorted.]__

_Love from Viktor _['Love from Viktor?' he thought. 'What the hell!']

He threw the letter back on the bed and then sat on a nearby chair. He took a deep breath and then ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the letter and he felt jealous---extremely jealous. He stood up, grabbed the postcard and then walked slowly downstairs. He wanted to tear the letter apart and just throw the pieces in the trash can so bad, but he stopped himself. *******

'Ron,' said Hermione, once he entered the room. She didn't know what to put on Ron's plate. 'Would you like some sausage, pancakes, porridge, eggs or ham? Ron!'

'What?' asked Ron, sitting beside Ginny, which made Harry, Ginny and Hermione frown. 

'I was asking you if you wanted sausage, pancakes, porridge, eggs or ham,' said Hermione, softly. Harry looked at Hermione and then sat beside her but Hermione stopped him. 

'That is Harry's chair,' said Hermione to Ron… another term for _'Sit here beside me.'_ But Ron just ignored her and then reached for the sausages. She immediately knew that something was wrong, very wrong.

'Harry can sit there,' said Ron, coldly. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and then back to Hermione again, shrugging. 'I like this chair.'

'Fine, Harry, sit here,' snapped Hermione, hiding the hurt expression on her face. After a few minutes of deafening silence, Ron spoke.

'Oh, before I forget,' said Ron, coolly, handing her a postcard, 'this is for you. It's from the Great Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. He wants you to come over this summer.' 

'Oh so is this what it's all about?' asked Hermione, dropping her fork on her plate. 'Is that why you are acting like that?' Ron looked up from his plate, frowning.

'Mrs. Weasley,' squeaked Harry. 'Would you mind handing me the butter, please? Thanks.' Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and then to Hermione and then back to the glaring Ron again.

'Why is he still writing to you?' blurted Ron. 'He wants to invite you over this summer and he said that he will cover all the expenses. What a prat!'

'You read my letter?!' said Hermione.

'In case you haven't noticed,' snapped Ron. 'It is a post card. If an owl could read, that owl who delivered it would have been able to read it as well!'

'What do you want me to do?' said Hermione. 'Tell him to not write to me ever again?'

'Yes. That's what I want you to do.' Hermione looked annoyed.

'Ah, er,' said Harry. 'Ginny? Do you want to eat breakfast with me outside?'

'Ah, OK,' said Ginny and they left with their plates.

'Can we come as well?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'Of course, sir.' And they all left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

'If I only knew that you'd only pick fights with me, I wouldn't have come here!'

'If you'd only tell Vicky not to write to you then we wouldn't be fighting!' 

'You are impossible!'

'How would you feel if Padma wrote to me like that?!'

'I hate it when you get jealous!'

'Jealous?! Me?!' said Ron, standing up and throwing his hands in the air. 'Please don't make me laugh! Ha ha ha!' They both didn't speak for a moment until Ron walked away from the table, stomping his feet.

'Well, you know where to find me when you are not mental anymore!' Hermione called, standing up and with watery eyes. Ron didn't say anything. *******

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading it. Please review…__**


	2. The Talk

**CHAPTER TWO: THE TALK**

Hermione went outside the house after that fight with Ron, sighing. She sat on the ground, watching Harry and Ginny playing in the lake.

'Want to join us?' called Ginny, shrieking because Harry splashed her with water. 

'No, thanks,' she called back, chuckling at the look of the extremely wet Harry and Ginny. She envied them. They looked so happy. Ginny was walking towards her when Harry pulled her in the water again.

'Harry!' she shrieked and then hissed, 'Hermione's here…'

'Who cares,' Harry said, leaning down to kiss her. She felt that she had to go. She was disturbing them. She stood up and then waved at them.

'I'll, er, just, er,' said Hermione, looking away, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the sight of Harry and Ginny snogging. 

'Go ahead. Bye.' She really envied them now. She walked back towards the house, and then glanced at Ron's window. She saw the Quaffle going up and down. She needed to talk to him. She went upstairs and then took a peek at the door. Ron was lying down and was still throwing the Quaffle in the air, hitting the ceiling sometimes. He looked like he was doing it on purpose. She pushed the door slightly, clearing her throat. Ron looked at her.

'Ron,' she gasped, but it was too late. The Quaffle dropped on his face already. He moaned and then rubbed his nose slightly, wincing. Hermione got the Quaffle for him and then immediately ran to his side, sitting beside him. 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he said coolly, rolling on his tummy, moving away from her. 'What are you doing here?'

'Look, I'm here to try and fix things with you and that's all that you do.'

'If---' said Ron, now standing up and looking down to her. 

'Talking to you is not a good idea,' she said, standing up and walking out of the door. Ron took a step forward but stopped himself. 

_Either it's me or Viktor Krum. You can only have one,_ he thought, sitting on his bed. *******

'Hermione,' said Ginny upon seeing Hermione lying on her side, hugging her pillow with red, puffy and wet eyes. 'Wha---what are you doing?'

'I'm going home,' said Hermione, blowing her nose and getting up. She walked towards the cabinet and then began packing her things. 'He just doesn't understand. He wants me to tell Viktor to stop writing to me. Can I have some Floo Powder?'

'He's just, er, jealous, Hermione. Ron's self-esteem is not really high. Plus, with 5 older brother's, he felt inferior most of the times,' said Ginny, rubbing her back.

'What's his problem?' asked Hermione, sitting on the bed, wiping her watery eyes. 'He is the one that I'm with. The only thing that I can offer Viktor is friendship and he still wants to take that away from him.'

'Hermione,' said Ginny, hugging her. 'Try to understand my brother. He's just, er, worried. Competing with Viktor Krum is not easy. He is rich, popular, handsome, a superb Quidditch player and everything. Ron is not rich. He may be popular in school but that popularity is nothing compared to Krum's international fame. He is handsome and a superb Quidditch player but Krum is…'

'I know, Ginny,' said Hermione, forcing herself to smile. 'I'll try to talk to him again tomorrow.' *******

'Ron,' said Harry, knocking on the door and looking at the distraught Ron. 'Do you want to talk?'

'Why are you all wet?' he asked, rolling on his tummy and burying his face on his bed.

'Don't change the subject, Ron,' said Harry, walking over to the cabinet and tossing a towel over his shoulder. 'Are you really bothered because Krum is writing to Hermione?'

'Look, you wouldn't understand. You'd just think that I've gone crazy.'

'Try me. I'm your best friend, right?'

'It's just that, believe it or not, I'm worried.'

'About what?'

'I know. I just know, that Krum sees Hermione the same way that I do and…' He sighed. 'This isn't making any sense.'

'Actually it is,' said Harry placing a brotherly arm around his shoulders. 'I'd probably feel the same if Krum liked Ginny. He's Krum!'

'But you are Harry Potter,' said Ron, looking a little relieved, but still bothered. 'I'm just Ron. Nobody knows who I am. And Krum likes Hermione. Do you know how worried I feel every time he gives Hermione something that I can't? Such as a summer vacation with all expenses paid by him in Bulgaria? World Cup tickets?'

'Shut up,' said Harry. 'Hermione chose you remember? She never liked Krum. She never saw him more than just a friend and that burst Krum's bubble.'

'What if she wakes up one morning and realizes that she's better off with Krum,' mumbled Ron, dropping face first on his bed. 'I wouldn't know what I'd do. I'm going crazy…'

'No, no, definitely not,' said Harry, chuckling a little. 'That's quite normal for people who are in love…'

'And since when have you, the great Harry Potter, became a Love Doctor?' he asked, smiling a little.

'Well, a long time before you two started dating,' said Harry with a smirk. 'You do not know what it is like keeping up with you and Hermione…'

'Thanks a lot.'

'Don't mention it.'

'What do you think I should do?'

'Girls always want us to make the first move…'

'I know,' said Ron, sighing. 'I'll talk to her tomorrow. I don't know what to tell her yet.' 

'I'm pretty sure that Hermione's lying on the bed, hugging her pillow and crying in the other room right now,' said Harry, shaking his head and looking away.

'She is?' said Ron, miserably. Harry just rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure she is. Can't you talk to her sooner?'

'But I don't know what to say…'

'Suit yourself and continue being a prat… Anyway,' said Harry, standing up and patting his back. 'I have to take a bath and get dressed. I have to go home.'

'Aren't you staying here?'

'Sirius wants me to help him with something. See you tomorrow and please get this over with when I get back…' *******

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Anyway, for all of you, who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**HERMIONE 2000: Thanks! Anyway, if Ron isn't an idiot… there will be no story. LOL! **HERMIONE CLINE:** Thanks! ****ANONYMOUS: Don't worry. I'll finish this. **RUPERT FAN:** Don't worry. I will finish this. **MAG:** Thanks so much!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. The Compromise

**CHAPTER THREE: THE COMPROMISE**

Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning and thinking about Ron. She desperately wanted to talk to him… to clear things up. She couldn't stand it when Ron is upset with her. She rolled off the bed and then headed for the door, not knowing where she wanted to go. 

She opened the door. She was only a few steps away from the bedroom when she collided into someone, which caused her to slightly loose her balance. The person grabbed her by the waist and back. She looked up.

'Hermione,' whispered Ron in the darkness, 'you are still awake?'

'Yeah, you?' she said, looking up to Ron's silhouette. 

'I just had to use the bathroom. Anyway, goodnight.' Hermione just watched as he walked away. She proceeded to the bathroom and then came out a few minutes later. She was about to walk towards Ginny's bedroom but shifted directions to Ron's. The door was locked but she knew the password.

'Chocolate Frogs,' she whispered and the door flew open. She carefully closed the door and then took a step forward. She knew Ron was awake but he didn't even bother to look at her. He just remained there, lying on the bed. 'Ron. Ron. Are you sleeping?'

'Yes,' replied Ron, his face buried on his bed.

'Ron,' said Hermione, a little louder. 'Are you still angry with me?'

'No.' Hermione was crying now.

'Well, I don't believe you,' she said, placing her hands on her hips and her voice breaking. Ron finally looked up.

'Hermione,' he said, gesturing for her to come and sit down beside him. 'Don't cry. I'm not angry with you. Really.'

'Are you sure?' said Hermione, sitting beside Ron on his bed.

'Yes, I'm sure,' said Ron, hugging her. 'Did you honestly think that I could stand being angry with you for that long?' Hermione just smiled and then kissed Ron. 

'I love you, Ron. You really shouldn't be angry with me for being friends with him,' she said in between their kisses. 'That is all that I can offer him, you see. I did not want to take that away from him.'

'Well, you can't blame me. He is, after all, Krum. I was just scared. He likes you and being friends may lead that to something more… you know what I mean? Who am I compared to him…'

'Who are you compared to him? Well, he is nothing compared to you,' said Hermione, planting soft kisses all over Ron's face. 'If you still want me to tell him to stop writing to me, I will.'

'You will?' Hermione nodded and then smiled at him, placing her hand around Ron's neck.

'Of course, I will.' He pulled her closer and then kissed her gently, kissing her forehead, cheeks, chin, nose and then lips while slowly pinning her down on the bed and unbuttoning her nightdress. 

Ron pulled away from Hermione with all his might. He swallowed hard and then said, 'We-we-we can't do this…'

'Why is that?' asked Hermione, sitting up, her dress partly open. 

'Because…' he looked rather nervous.

'What if I want too…' Ron stared at her, not believing his ears.

'Are you sure?' he asked. She nodded and then smiled. He asked again. 'For the last time, are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure. So come on. Do it before I change my mind…' she said placing her arms around his neck. Ron smiled at her and then began kissing her again.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Ron, while kissing her, when she pushed him away. He frowned. 'What? You changed your mind?' 

'No,' said Hermione, 'I don't know what to do…'

'Oh,' whispered Ron, smiling at her, 'you don't have to worry about that. Just pretend that we are the only two people left on earth…' Hermione nodded as they got lost into each other's love, passion and desire. *******

THE NEXT MORNING…

'Good morning,' said Hermione, burying her face on his neck. Ron was lying on his tummy. He opened his eyes and then smiled at her.

'Good morning,' said Ron, shifting his position and pulling Hermione to him.

'I have to go and dress up now,' said Hermione, kissing him and rolling off the bed. 

'Where are you going?' asked Ron, yawning.

'Your mother might see us…' Ron sits up and then watched as Hermione put on her nightdress.

'Oh, so that was some compromise, huh,' he said with a wide grin on his face. 'Have I told you how beautiful you are?'

'Yeah,' said Hermione, giving him a coy smile, 'just last night.' Ron chuckled a little. Hermione climbed on the bed and then crawled to Ron.

'I love you,' she said and then gave him a peck on the lips when…

'Ron!' said Harry, storming into Ron's bedroom. 'Oops… my bad! I'll just come back later.' Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then smiled.

'Anyway, I'll go ahead now,' said Hermione, rolling off the bed but Ron grabbed her hand. 

'I love you too.' *******

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! For all of you, who reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

HERMIONE CLINE: No problem! RUPERT FAN: I know! They are so cute!!! HITCHK: Thanks! AQUAMARINEANGEL: Thanks! By the way, I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to thank you on my previous chap… I didn't see your review until the next day. ME: Thanks!

Thanks again! 


	4. The Weirdness

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE WEIRDNESS**

'Accio roses!' said Ron on the night of the 8th of September at the library.

'Ron,' said Hermione, looking at the beautiful roses that Ron was handing her. She smiled. 'Keep your voice down.' 

'Happy anniversary, Hermione,' said Ron, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione began to giggle.

'You remembered,' she said, looking very touched. 'Thank you so much, Ron.' but Ron placed a finger on her lips.

'Shh,' said Ron, 'this is not all. I prepared a little surprise at the Astronomy Tower.' He winked at her and then began arranging her books for her, putting them back in their places, one by one, as she watched. 'Everything will be perfect, My Own.'

'I know it will, My Ron,' said Hermione, standing up. 

'Shall we?' asked Ron, offering his arm. Hermione giggled again and then gently took it. After a few steps, though, she stopped walking and then began massaging her temples. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Oh this is nothing,' replied Hermione, forcing a smile. 'I'm just a little tired---'

'You are doing too much studying. You shouldn't take your health for granted, you know,' said Ron, placing a hand on her forehead. 'You are not hot but are you sure that you are alright?'

'Yes Ron,' said Hermione. 'And I am not taking my health for granted.' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Of course you don't,' said Ron. 'You have been sleeping at 4 in the morning since the test for next month was announced. You didn't think that I would know stuff like that, did you?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I don't like to cram, Ron,' said Hermione.

'Whatever,' said Ron, carrying her.

'Ah, Ron?' she said. 'Are you going to carry me all the way to the Astronomy Tower?'

'I'm postponing it,' he said, 'I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey.'

'I'm maybe a little dizzy but I can still walk,' she said, smiling a little. 'You don't have to worry, really. I'm fine.'

'I don't think so.'

'Please?' said Hermione, giving him her best puppy dogface. 'Let's just go to the Astronomy Tower and have dinner. Please?' Ron groaned.

'Fine. I am giving you a choice. Madam Pomfrey or Girls Dorm?' Hermione smiled at him and then kissed him. He groaned again. 'I'm serious. Don't do this to me. Madam Pomfrey or Dorm?' *******

'Good morning Hermione,' said Ron, sitting beside his girlfriend at breakfast. She kissed his cheeks. 'So you are feeling better, right?'

'Oh yes. See,' she replied, shoving a whole toast into her mouth. 'Uh, Ron?' Ron couldn't help but stare at all the foods that were on her plate. 

'Yes,' he asked.

'Would you mind going to Honeydukes for me?' she asked sweetly.

'No, not at all,' said Ron, still frowning at her plate. He looked up to her. 'What do you want?'

'Every Flavour Beans in grass,' said Hermione, drinking her juice and eating her 8th pancake.

'Grass?' said Ron with raised eyebrows. Neville and Harry chuckled a little. 'Grass?'

'Yes,' said Hermione, shoving another whole toast into her mouth. 'And, hmmm, Fizzing Whizbees.' 

'I thought you hated that,' he said, frowning. He looked at her plate again. 'Anyway, are you sure that you can finish that?'

'Oh this.' She blushed. 'I don't know why but I feel extremely hungry. I feel like eating an apple and melon.' Ginny grabbed an apple and then threw it to Hermione. She caught it but threw it back, immediately. 

'I thought you wanted an apple,' said Ginny, looking confused.

'Well, I do, but you handed me a red one. I wanted a green one.' Ron and Harry looked at each other and then shrugged. 

'Alright then,' Ginny said, looking at Ron, who shrugged. 'Here have some melon.'

'No thanks,' said Hermione, wrinkling her nose, 'I want my melons in balls.' Ron frowned at Harry and then shrugged.

'They taste the same,' said Ron, frowning a little.

'I don't care. I like my melons in balls.' *******

'Oh Ron,' said Hermione, walking towards him as soon as she saw him appear from the portrait hole. 'Do you have everything? My food I mean?'

'Yeah,' said Ron, kissing her forehead while she dug into the bags. 'Every single thing.'

'Food again?' asked Seamus. 'What is going on with you Hermione?'

'Well, I'm just a growing girl, I guess,' she said, kissing Ron's cheek. 'Thanks!' She went over to the couch near the fireplace and then began eating her sweets. 'You want?' she asked everyone. They all politely said No and then just stared at Ron and Hermione.

'What?' mouthed Ron, frowning. 

'Nothing, nothing,' they all said and then pretended to be busy with their books.

A few minutes later, Ron felt someone lean on his shoulders. It was Hermione and she had fallen asleep. 'She's always tired and sleepy lately,' he whispered.

'Ron, you forgot hungry,' hissed Harry, 'sooner or later you might be dating a whale!'

'You are an idiot,' said Ron, chuckling. He looked at Hermione's beautiful sleeping face. 'I'd still feel the same for her even if she increases her weight 10 times.' Seamus snorted.

'You wait here, OK,' he said, carrying her carefully. 'I'll just bring her to bed.' He walked towards the girls' staircase slowly, still carrying her. When he got to her bed, he carefully let go of her and then kissed her cheeks. She mumbled something but he didn't know what it was.

'Goodnight,' he whispered, kissing her forehead. *******

A/N: Thanks so much for reading it! For all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it! 

RUPERT FAN: I'm sure there is, you know! *Wink* D4RKSPYDA: I'm glad you like it. HERMIONE CLINE: You are the sweetest! You are so nice! Thank you for saying that.


	5. The Situation

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SITUATION**

Ron was running to the Great Hall, since he woke up a little late and he really needed his breakfast for their game against Ravenclaw. 'Hello,' he said sitting down beside Hermione and kissing her cheek. He frowned at the look on his fellow Gryffindor's faces. 'What's wrong?' They were all, apparently, looking at Hermione.

'I can't watch this anymore,' said Parvati, looking as if she's going to throw up and running away. Ginny looked like she's going to get sick as well. Ron, Harry, Neville and Dean looked both amazed and disgusted.

'Wha--what are you looking a---' said Ron. He looked at Hermione and then he swallowed hard. She was reading her Transfiguration notes while eating an apple---with _sauce_. He started to look disgusted as well. 'Hermione, wha---what are you, er, eating?'

'Oh, this is an, oh, let me see,' said Hermione, frowning at him, 'an apple?'

'I know, but what is that sauce---'

'Oh this,' she said, blushing a little. 'You know what? I never knew that maple syrup and soy sauce taste so good with green apples.'

'Maple syrup and soy sauce,' Ron asked, swallowing hard. Seamus and Dean began to laugh while Harry and Neville just bit their lips. He saw Hermione reaching for the ketchup but he stopped her. 'Whatever do you need the ketchup for?'

'Ron, let go of the ketchup.'

'Is it for the apple too?' he asked, letting go of it. 

'No, of course not! That is so disgusting,' she said and then spread a thick layer of ketchup over her buttered toast and blueberry muffin. Ron's jaw dropped. 

'Hermione,' said Ron, stopping her from shoving the toast into her mouth. 'You might get sick---'

'No,' said Hermione, pushing his hand away. 'You should really taste it. It tastes so good!' She began spreading ketchup on another buttered toast and then handed it to Ron, together with the muffin.

'No—no no thank you,' said Ron quickly, leaning back to stay away from the Apple with Maple syrup and Soy sauce, and Buttered toast and Blueberry muffin with Ketchup that Hermione was offering him. *******

That evening, the Gryffindor common room was extraordinarily noisy, since they won their match against Ravenclaw. They were determined to win the cup this year, since this is going to be the last year of most of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

'Excellent start team!' yelled Ron at the top of his lungs, clapping wildly and raising his glass of butterbeer. 'We just have to keep this going and the cup will be ours!' Everybody cheered. Hermione was talking with Ginny, Lavander, and Parvati, while Ron kept on screaming his lungs out, when she suddenly felt sick. She gently massaged her temples.

'Hermione,' said Lavender, frowning a little and rubbing her back. 'Are you OK?'

'I honestly don't know,' she replied. 'I'm a bit dizzy. I think that I really need to sleep.'

'Hermione,' said Ginny, 'Don't study too much. Don't forget that in order to do well, you also need rest…'

'Look, I'll just go to Madam Pomfrey,' said Hermione. She stood up and then disappeared through the portrait hole.

'I think that she is bulimic,' whispered Parvati. Ginny just glared at her. ********

'Stupid Gryffindors!' muttered Draco Malfoy while walking towards his common room. 'They won again! Bloody gits! Those morons---' but he was interrupted by strange noises. He carefully scanned the hall and then took out his wand. He carefully followed the noise, taking one step, two steps---and then frowned upon seeing Gryffindor's Hermione Granger holding her stomach and she was throwing up. 'What the hell? Are you bulimic? Why are girls so obsessed with weight?!'

'What are you doing here, Malfoy,' said Hermione weakly, looking at him while wiping her mouth. Draco just raised his eyebrows and then smirked. Hermione immediately stepped back and then took her wand out. 'Go away!'

'You want to know why I am here? You want me to go away? If you must know, this is one of the paths towards MY common room. This is MY territory,' he said coolly and lazily. Hermione was about to say something back but she threw up again while Draco watched, looking very intrigued.

'That's it Mudblood. You are coming with me,' he said, looking tensed but with forced calmness. 'It's either you had food poisoning or you are bulimic---' He then took one step towards her but immediately stepped back when she threw up again. She wiped her mouth again.

'Go away! I don't need your help, Draco Malfoy!' He just rolled his eyes and then waited for a few seconds until she stopped throwing up and then lifted her. Hermione struggled for awhile but she was dizzy and weak. 'Put me down! Let go of me! You just wait until I tell Ron---'

'Will you shut the hell up,' said Draco, looking very annoyed while walking to the Hospital Wing. 'I'm not going to do anything but help you, Mudblood. As if! Look, I would love to leave you here but I can't at this state. That's what I'd rather do but I know that everybody will blame me if anything happens to you since I was the last person who saw you! I'm not doing this for you, but for the points that Dumbledore will give Slytherin and my cousins. So, shut up.' This made Hermione shut her mouth. 

'Stupid Gryffin---' but he was interrupted when Hermione threw up on his robe. He stopped walking and then glared at Hermione. He sighed. 'Great! Thanks a lot for the cologne, Granger.' Hermione wiped her mouth again.

'Sorry,' was all that she managed to say and before she knew it, they are already in the Hospital Wing.

'Madam Pomfrey!' Draco called, 'Granger is not well!' Madam Pomfrey ran to them immediately and then gestured for him to lay her on the bed. 'She was throwing up! Look at me!'

'Alright, Mr. Malfoy, this is a new robe and you can change in that room.' Draco grabbed the new robe and then went inside the room. Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione. 'How do you feel right now?'

'I don't know,' she replied. 'But awhile ago I was dizzy…'

'And your menstruation is regular, I suppose?' Hermione gasped when she heard the word menstruation and then sat up. 

'And your menstruation?'

'I didn't have it in August. I thought that it was just late but I didn't have it this month, neither---What have I done?' 

'I see,' said Madam Pomfrey softly. She began to rub Hermione's back because she is now crying. Draco came out. 'You have to be extra careful, Ms. Granger. You are now looking after two people, yourself and your baby---'

'I think she is bulimic---Baby?' Draco said with raised eyebrows. 'Baby?'

'You also have to tell Porfessor Mcgonagall, the Headmaster, and yes, Your Parents. I would also like you to go to an OB-Gyne, since this is the farthest that I can do to you. Good luck, Ms. Granger.' Draco just looked away, not knowing what to do. 'So, Ms.---' but Hermione began crawling off the bed and then started walking through the huge doors of the Hospital Wing, absentmindedly.

'Mr. Malfoy,' said Madam Pomfrey, looking at him straight in the eyes. 'Bring her to her common room. I'll have you responsible if anything happens to her.' Draco's eyes widened and then immediately ran after Hermione. He groaned.

'Look, I didn't want to walk you all the way to your stupid common room,' said Draco, walking beside her. 'Pomfrey just asked me to…' Hermione just looked at him and then started to cry. Draco stood beside her uncomfortably and then carefully and soothingly rubbed her back. 'Don't cry. Crying shows weakness. Crying won't get you anywhere.'

'Haven't you cried yet, Malfoy,' she asked.

'You shouldn't ask such questions,' he replied, and then looked away. He pulled her for a gentle and friendly hug. 'Look I am not doing this---' this made Hermione chuckle.

'Malfoy, don't worry about it,' she said, wiping her tears. 'I will not tell everybody that you actually have a heart---and that you have half Muggle cousins who you love very much…' He grinned.

'So what are your plans? Are you going to tell Weasley that he is going to be a daddy? You better hurry up before I tell everyone---' he said with a bit of grin on his face.

'Go ahead and tell and I'll make sure that everybody knows that Draco Malfoy actually have a heart and half Muggle cousins! How did you know that it is a Weasley, anyway?'

'Honestly, Granger, please don't treat me like I am dumb,' he said but they were interrupted by slow and soft footsteps. Draco stepped in front of her and asked her to keep quiet. A silhouette appeared… it was Harry. *******

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! I really hope that you liked it. This is actually a different version of my other story. Anyway….**

**DRACO'S COUSINS… you'll know who they are later on…**

**[YOU DID NOT LEAVE A NAME]:** I'm so glad that you think that this fic is great. Anyway, we are opposites then! LOL! I'm an R/H shipper all the way! **FXDREAMS: She will actually… she's going to be a Mummy soon… LOL ****EVILMICELLA: Actually she will be a Mummy soon… **REDD BUTTERFLY: **Thanks so much! **D4RKSPYDA:** Here it is!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. The New Friend

**CHAPTER SIX: THE NEW FRIEND**

'Malfoy!' yelled Harry, walking briskly towards them. 'What the hell are you doing with Hermione?!!' Hermione bit her lip and then sighed while Draco smirked.

'What do you think, Potter?' he replied coolly, while pretending to wipe dirt from his robe. 'Anyway, I must go. I don't hangout with people who are related to Muggles---let alone, pure ones…'

'Your cousins are Muggles, you idiot!' said Harry, smirking. Draco glared at him and then to Hermione who looked away, uncomfortably.

'I hangout with upper class Muggles and you are not,' said Draco with forced calmness and also sneering. 'Besides, they are HALF. Not pure. Moron!' She sighed.

'Draco, no need for you to pretend,' said Hermione while putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Draco gave Hermione a 'We are enemies' look and then said, 'What do you mean pretend, Mudblood? My cousins liking you will never ever make me like you too.'

'Draco? Draco?' said Harry, frowning. 'What the hell is going on? Pretend? Why---Have you been crying?'

'Oh shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy,' snapped Hermione. 'Harry, you have to listen to me---'

'I beg your pardon, Mudblood?'

'Shut your mouth, stupid git!' said Harry, his fist clenching. 

'Are you expecting me to obey you, Scarhead?' he replied, his fist clenching as well. Harry's eyebrows crinkled and then took his wand out and so did Draco. They were pointing their wands at each other. Hermione just sighed, went in between them and then placed each of her hands on their chests. 

'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, you both have to calm down and listen to me. Harry, we were just talking and believe it or not---he was just helping me.' Harry frowned.

'Are you expecting me to believe that, Hermione?' 

'He thinks you are lying, Granger---' 

'He really did, Hermione?' asked Harry. Hermione just smiled and then nodded. 'Oh---' was all that he managed to say and then put a hand over his mouth before mumbling, 'Sorry.'

'What Potter? I didn't quite hear that,' said Draco, mockingly.

'I said sorry,' he yelled. Draco just smirked at him. 

'I still didn't quite hear you---' but Hermione interrupted him.

'Now, that is enough.'

'He helped you with what?' asked Harry, looking at her straight in the eyes.

'She is bulimic,' said Draco immediately, giving her a 'What are you doing' look.

'Harry's my best friend and I trust him,' said Hermione. Harry just frowned and then looked back and forth at the two of them. He looked extremely confused.

'What's the matter, Hermione?'

'Well, I just came from Madam Pomfrey and, er, I just found out that, I'm pregnant.' Harry's jaw dropped but immediately closed them again. He shook his head and then blinked a million times.

'Pardon me?' he asked. 'Would you mind saying it again?'

'Are you deaf or something? Weasley is a sharp shooter,' snapped Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath and then said, 'I said, I am pregnant---with Ron's baby.'

Harry looked at her and then to Draco and the back to her again. 'Does he, er, know?'

'She just found out,' said Draco irritably. 'How can he know? 

'So, what are you planning to do?' said Harry, looking very unsure if that was the right thing to say. Draco just leaned on the wall and then crossed his arms over his chest.

'You have to tell him, Granger. You know that, right?' said Draco. 'Can I tell my cousins?'

'No,' said Hermione firmly. 'Anyway, I have to tell him, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and my parents.' She looked at him. 

'Draco, what would your reaction be if you are going out with someone and she told you that she's having your child?'

'Granger,' he said, swallowing hard and looking at her uncomfortably. 'Weasley and I are totally different people. I don't think that---ask Potter.' Harry looked at him in horror and then walked towards her.

'Ron loves you,' he said, pulling her into a friendly hug. 'Everybody knows that.' She smiled. 'Everything will be fine. Malfoy and I will be here for you.' 

Draco looked at Harry and then mouthed, 'What are you saying?' Harry ignored him, murmured something and then pointed his wand at Draco. He stepped back and something made his mouth open.

'Yes, Hermione, Potter and I will be here for you.' He frowned upon hearing what he just said and then glared at Harry.

'Thank you,' she said with watery eyes. 'I really appreciate it. By the way, I do not give the both of you any right to tell anybody about this---' She pulled them both for a hug.

'Just one thing,' said Draco, looking at Hermione. 'When there are people, I still have to be mean to you. It will ruin my reputation if my fellow housemates realized that I am friends with you. My cousins are enough embarrassment already---'

'You stink Malfoy!' said Harry, fanning himself. He just glared at him.

'Thanks to her! She threw up while I was carrying her!' said Draco.

'Good move!' said Harry, tapping her back.

'Go to hell, Potter.'

'No way.'

'I said I was sorry, Draco,' said Hermione interrupting them and blushing. *******

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! For all of you who reviewed, THANKS SO MUCH! I really hope that you liked this. **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: **Hey there ANA! I know she did! Lol! This is just my other version of The Unexpected. My friend and I are huge Ron/Hermione fans and she said that I should make a R/H version of it. LOL! I really think that you should continue **Emotionless. **I really loved it. I was like ***wow*** while reading it, you know! **D4RKSPYDA: **Hey! Thanks so much! **REDD BUTTERFLY:** Hello! I am R/H all the way as well! I love them and also F/A. They are my favourites. They tie for first, followed by H/G. 


	7. The Depression

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE DEPRESSION**

Ron was waiting for Hermione downstairs. All the Gryffindors woke up late this morning since they were all so busy celebrating their victory last night.

'Finally,' said Ron, upon seeing Hermione. 'Good morning!' Hermione kissed his cheeks. Ron smiled and then grabbed her hand. He was about to run but Hermione stopped him. Ron frowned at her.

'I--er--can't run,' she said.

'Day of the month?' he asked. Hermione just swallowed. She wanted to tell him so bad but…

'You know what?' she said instead. 'Why don't you go ahead and walk with Neville. I forgot something.' Ron just shrugged.

'OK,' he said, kissing her forehead and then catching up with Neville. 'I'll be waiting for you!' She just watched Ron as he disappeared through the portrait hole and then walked towards the boys' staircase.

'Dean,' said Hermione, 'I'm sorry I startled you, but have you seen Harry?'

'It's alright,' he said, yawning. 'Yeah, he is still upstairs. I don't think---' but Hermione walked away from him immediately. 'Nice talking to you too!'

'Thanks Dean!' *******

'Harry! Harry!' hissed Hermione while shaking him wildly. 'Wake up! Please wake up!' Harry rubbed his eyes and then put on his glasses.

'Wassamatter?' he asked with half open eyes. 'Told him yet?'

'Hush,' she said, nervously, 'I'll try to tell him during breakfast. I want you there. Please get off the bed and get ready for school---' Harry unwillingly crawled off the bed and then went to the bathroom. He came out after ten minutes and then looked at her.

'There is no easy way to break this news, especially when you are 17. I'll be listening to you, OK. If I stand up, I want you to stop talking,' he said, looking extremely serious. 'We want to give him the best approach. You know Ron. He freaks out quite easily and we do not want that happen, do we?' Hermione shook her head.

'Wish me luck, Harry,' she whispered.

'Goodluck, best friend,' he said, 'You will be a very good mother. I just know you will.' This made Hermione both scared and happy. Her eyes began to water and he noticed it. 'Whatever happens, I will definitely be here for you. Always remember that.' He wiped her tears and then tapped her back. 'Now, I demand you to stop crying and go down there and just tell the bloke. And oh, I'll be watching you.'

They went down together and saw Ron laughing his head off with Seamus and Neville. She looked at Harry and then breathed deeply. She also looked at Draco, who gave her an encouraging smile.

'Hello,' she said, sitting beside Ron. 'Oh, blueberry muffins and French toast! Yummy! Could you hand me the ketchup, please?' By this time, Ron was quite used to Hermione's weird combinations and then just reached the ketchup for her.

'Here,' said Ron, grinning at her while putting three blueberry pancakes and seven French toasts. 'Is this enough? I know you want this.' She smiled at him. 'Melon balls? Green apples?'

'You are so sweet,' she said, hiding her nervousness. Ron just smiled. 'You know what? I went to Madam Pomfrey last night.'

'And,' said Ron, taking a bite from Hermione's green apple. 'Here. This is crunchy. Anyway, did she tell you anything?'

'Please don't freak out,' she said, 'I--I am---' but they were interrupted when Harry immediately stood up from his chair and then banged his fist on the table. Everybody looked at him.

'Malfoy!' he yelled. Draco looked at him and then immediately got the message.

'Potter!' he yelled back, standing up. They both stood up and then walked towards the huge doors. Everybody in the Great hall fell silent and just stared at the two of them. Professor Mcgonagall and Snape immediately stood up as well. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy stood up as well which caused Neville, Ron and Ginny to stand up. Harry and Draco, however, gestured for them to sit down and continued walking.

'Malfoy! Potter!' shrieked Prof. Mcgonagall. 'Where are you two going?!'

'Just to talk, Professors!' they yelled at the same time and then they were gone. *******

'What the hell do you need, Potter?' he asked, looking bored and annoyed. 'She told him yet?'

'That's why we are here, idiot,' said Harry lazily. 'She was about to tell him but her approach was---'

'Straight forward?'

'Excellent, Malfoy,' he said, 'I couldn't have said it any better.'

'What's the best way to tell him anyway?'

'I wish I knew.' Suddenly, the door opened and this made Draco grab Harry's robe and push him against the wall. But he immediately let go upon seeing Hermione.

'Oh it's just you,' said Draco.

'What was that all about?' Harry asked, brushing his robe.

'We have to pretend we are fighting.'

'Stop it,' she hissed, 'was it---'

'Too straight forward?' said Harry, 'Yes it was. Just a suggestion, Hermione. Why not ask him a question related to it first, you know kind of like an introduction and then tell him about it. You know what I mean?' He looked at Draco who nodded.

'Perhaps you could ask him about children or what it feels like growing up with six siblings,' Draco added while looking at Harry with an 'Is that right' look. 'Perhaps, you can do it later. This afternoon at the library---so I can listen, too.' He blushed. Hermione smiled a little.

'Nosy Draky,' said Harry, teasingly.

'Now go away!' hissed Hermione and they both ran in different directions. *******

AFTERNOON

'Look Hermione!' said Ron with a very huge grin. '100% in Divination.' Hermione looked up from her book and then smiled at him.

'Very good. What may I know did you invent this time,' she asked.

'I told her that something terrible would hit me this weekend because Jupiter is aligned with Saturn.' Hermione frowned.

'Very impressive Ron,' said Hermione, shaking her head. She looked at him again. 'Mind if we rest for awhile?' Harry pretended to be very busy while Draco stood near the bookshelf, pretending to be reading.

'No, not at all,' replied Ron. He closed his book so that all his attention was hers.

'Have you talked to Percy yet?' Ron pulled her close.

'I just wrote to him,' said Ron, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall. 'I kind of miss him, you know. I didn't see him all summer. He told me that he'll come and visit Ginny and I before Christmas, though.'

'That's nice,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it.'

'I'm an only child,' she said, snuggling further to his chest. 'How does it feel like growing up with six siblings?' Ron sighed.

'Good---and bad,' he said, 'good because there was never a dull moment at The Burrow and many people loves me. Bad because I had to wear hand me downs, keep up with a lot of people, and be patient with them. It's always a chaos at home and many more…'

'Really?' said Hermione, weakly. This isn't going very well…

'Oh yes,' he said tiredly. 'That's the reason why I would definitely wait for quite awhile before I have kids of my own---' He looked at Hermione who swallowed hard.

'But you do like kids, right?' asked Harry nervously.

'Well, I do,' said Ron, looking at him with raised eyebrows. 'But not now. Come on! Who would want kids right now? Do you?' Hermione began to pull away from Ron's hug.

'Oh come on, Ron,' exclaimed Harry but immediately lowered his voice when the librarian looked at him. 'We all know that kids are adorable and I just can't wait to have them! I, in fact, want to have one now---'

'Now,' said Ron, looking very surprised. 'You better stay the hell away from my sister… nobody's getting her pregnant! I'm going to bloody kill you even if you are my best friend!' Harry winced.

'I,' interrupted Draco coolly, 'happen to think that children are adorable as well.' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Everybody likes children,' said Harry.

'Even me,' drawled Draco. Hermione just looked at Draco and Harry, secretly begging them to stop.

'Well, that's probably because you both are an only child. If you grew up with six other siblings, let us see about that! Besides, I want to enjoy my life first. I am still young and there is so much more that I want to see and do,' he said.

'You are a prat, Weasel,' snapped Draco while Hermione just glared at him, before walking away.

'Go to hell, Malfoy,' he snapped back and then looked at Harry, 'What's wrong with him? Anyway, I am not some rich kid like you or Malfoy, who has an account at Gringotts full of galleons. What will I feed my family? I don't have a job. I can't just add another _burden_ to my parents---' He laughed. 'For heavens sake! Why are we talking about this? I am only 17!' He looked at Hermione. 'But you agree with me, right?'

'Yes,' said Hermione weakly. 'You know I do.' She began to stand up which made Ron frown. 'I don't feel so good. I'll just got to bed and rest for awhile---'

'Do you want me to go with you?' asked Ron, taking her hand.

'No, no,' she replied, 'I'll be fine.' And then began walking away from him. Harry looked at Draco, who nodded and then followed Hermione. *******

Draco looked around the hallway and he heard fast and loud steps and sobbing. She can't be very far since he could still hear her. He began to follow the sound. He was certain that it was from Hermione.

'Hermione!' he called, running after her but she didn't stop. 'Hermione! Stop!'

'Go away!' she yelled, 'Just leave me alone!' She continued on running and running until she reached the Quidditch Pitch. She began to look around. She was so tired but she still forced herself to run. She was angry, scared and nervous. This baby will destroy her life. She needs to get rid of it.

'Hermione!' he called once again, running towards her, which caused her to snap out of her thoughts and then continued running around the pitch. She heard him call her name again but she didn't seem to mind. She kept on running and running until she felt two strong arms grab her.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?!!' yelled Draco, looking furious. He was holding her tightly on her arms. 'You are going mad! You know that you can't run! It's cold out here and you are only wearing that?!' She went hysterical at first. But she calmed down and then looked at him helplessly before starting to cry. Draco's face softened and then loosened his grip on her before hugging her. He couldn't blame her.

'You will get through this, Granger,' he said softly. 'Potter and I will be here for you.' She began to look up. 'You know that, right?' He began to let go of her and then sat on the ground. 'Don't you dare do that again, Granger. I'll get you if anything happens to that baby. SERIOUSLY!'

'I---' said Hermione.

'Now,' said Draco, throwing his coat to her. 'Take this with you and get out of my sight! It's cold out here! In! Now!' Hermione smiled at him.

'Thank you, Draco Malfoy,' she said softly.

'Yeah, yeah! Whatever,' he snapped, 'Now, get out of my sight!' Hermione chuckled. 'What the hell is funny?'

'Nothing,' she said, 'Would you like to be a godfather to my baby?' Malfoy smiled a genuine smile.

'I'd think about it,' he said, looking away and trying to hide his genuine smile.

'If you don't want to, just tell me.'

'Fine, fine! I'll be a godfather,' he said, still hiding his smile. 'Now, get out of my sight. That's the least thing that you can do to thank me for saying yes. Besides, I don't bloody care about you but I do care about the little angel inside you. I don't want her or him to get bloody sick.'

'You are right. Let's go inside.' Draco smiled at her and then stood up.

'After you, Ms. Granger,' he said, gesturing for her to go first, which made them both laugh. They went inside the castle, walking silently, when they heard slow and soft footsteps and it belonged to Harry. 'Ah, Potter, it's just you. The very last person that I wanted to see…'

'Hello to you, too, Malfoy.' He looked at Hermione. 'Ron was looking for you, Hermione. He saw Lavender and she told him that you didn't go upstairs---'

'I was just---' said Hermione.

'Hermione!' interrupted Ron, pulling her to his side and then glaring at Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes, sighed and then leaned on the wall. Draco smirked. 'What were you doing with her?!'

'What do you think, Weasel?' he asked, lazily and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know what to say and he was panicking deep inside. He looked at Hermione. 'Why don't you tell your little boyfriend here what we were doing.' Ron was glaring at him. He didn't like the sight of Draco and his girlfriend in some dark hallway.

'Ron, will you listen to me?' said Hermione, holding onto his robe. Ron looked at her. 'Draco and I were just talking.' Draco rolled his eyes at this excuse. It wasn't a very good one.

'Draco?' said Ron with raised eyebrows. He contained himself. 'Why are you, all of a sudden, calling him Draco? When did you start calling him that?' Draco and Harry looked at each other. Draco's eyes widened and then swallowed hard. Ron is jealous of him. Hermione was also surprised at this reaction.

'I am Head girl and he is Head Boy, Ron,' said Hermione, softly and taking his hand. 'We had to talk about---'

'I believe you,' said Ron, firmly. 'Let's go.' He placed an arm around her before glaring at Draco, who was smirking. They walked off. Harry was about to follow them when he felt someone gently grab his arm.

'Potter,' said Draco, looking very uncomfortable. 'She's depressed and confused. Please, please look after her and make sure that she won't do anything stupid to herself and the baby.'

'What?' gasped Harry. 'Did she just---'

'Keep an eye on her. You belong in the same house.'

'Of course, Malfoy,' replied Harry, smiling a little. 'I really appreciate you telling me this.'

'Just to clear things up,' said Draco, going back to his old self. 'I am not doing this because I care. It's just that---'

'Yes, Malfoy,' said Harry. 'Whatever you say---'

'By the way, have I told you that I am going to be a godfather to her baby?' asked Draco arrogantly.

'What?! She asked you already?' said Harry, frowning. 'What about me?'

'I don't think so,' replied Draco, smirking. *******

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! For all of you, who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate it!**

**HAKKAI: **Well, it did not go pretty well… He's going to be really confused and will get mixed up ideas later on. **COSMOZ[You did not leave a name]:** Ron won't have a single clue about it… well not in a couple of years… As what I have said, he'll mostly get the wrong ideas or clueless about the matter. **ANGELDUST:** Thank you so much for the review! **REDD BUTTERFLY:** Thank you so much for the review. **VIOLENT RAGDOLL:** Thank you so much for the review! **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS:** Yeah! I would definitely like it if you continue that story! Anyway, so you are a swimmer? I love to swim. My best friend is an excellent swimmer. She competes in Freestyle events. You do compete, right? Anyway, I am a soccer player! Defender of the great GOAL! Anyway[again?!], I have been really busy with school too! I am so tired, actually. **CHAREINAMI-CHAN: **Hey there! I'm so glad to see you! How are you? Are you OK? 5-6 years of medication? I read your bio. By the way, it's really fine with me. You don't actually have to say sorry. You are so funny! Anyway, I just thought that you are Chinese because of your name. I am in fact Chinese-Filipino-Austrian-British who live in the States! I know, it's a lot! Many people find it rather interesting, you know! LOL! So, we are kind of alike! That's really amazing! LOL! I live in San Francisco with my mother[she's Chinese-Filipino] and brother. My relatives in my father's side, including my father, are all in England. I really hope that you get better soon… **D4RKSPYDA:** Thanks for letting me know! **ANGELDUST:** Are you the same person? **EVILMICELLA:** Thanks! F/A means Fred and Angelina. By the way, you are not stupid! **JILL:** Thank you so much for the review! **ANGELDUST:** Oh my gosh? I am soooo sorry for not posting right away. I have been really busy with school and sports. I am really really tired…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS! I really appreciate it. The reviews make me want to continue this story! SMILE! You are so nice!

**THANKS AGAIN! I really hope that you liked this chapter! SMILE ALWAYS PEOPLE!**


	8. The Little Angels

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE LITTLE ANGELS**

A WEEK LATER…

'What?! You've got to be joking,' hissed Draco. 'Are you serious?! You can't leave!'

'I have to,' said Hermione, her eyes watering and holding onto her luggage. 'I just want to hear a simple goodbye and good luck, Malfoy. Is that so hard to do?'

'You have to tell him, Hermione,' he replied, 'He has to know. If he still didn't want it, then it's his fault. But if you didn't tell him at all, that's a whole different story.'

'Just shut it, Draco,' she said, wiping the tears on her face. Draco handed her his hanky. 'I can't give him another burden.'

'It's not like you did that on your own,' said Draco softly. 'And _that_ is not a burden---' Hermione forced a smile. 'Have you talked to Potter?'

'Yes,' she sighed. 'He had the same reaction. I must go and I'll just owl you, alright?' Hermione dropped her luggage to give Draco a hug.

'Good luck and don't forget to owl me and Potter,' he said, hugging her and patting her back when…

'What--What the--' said Ron. He was obviously lost for words. Draco and Hermione immediately let go of each other while Harry just slapped his forehead. 'Hermione, what---where are you going?' 

Hermione did not say a word. She just wiped her tears, grabbed her suitcase and then walked towards Ron. She looked up to his confused face and then kissed him gently on the lips. 'Goodbye, Ron,' she said and then immediately walked away.

'Where are you going?' he asked, walking after her, leaving Draco and Harry behind, and trying to take her suitcase away from her. He stepped in front of her. 'What did I do? Talk to me, please.' He was practically begging her.

Hermione just cried and then hugged Ron. 'I have to go, OK. Please don't make this even harder,' she said, pulling away from him. She continued on walking and walking. Ron tried his best to stop her but it was no use. She just wouldn't listen. A few seconds later, they saw both Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

'Hermione,' said Mr. Granger firmly. 'Hurry up and let's go.' Hermione nodded, took one last glance at Ron before walking towards her parents, who were with the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall. 

'Hermione, please talk to me,' begged Ron, taking her hand. 'Hermione, please.' But she didn't listen. 'Hermione, please,' he said once again, still not letting go of Hermione.

'Let go of my daughter,' demanded Mr. Granger. Hermione began to cry. 'You have caused enough damage.'

'You will let Ms. Granger go now, Mr. Weasley,' said the Headmaster calmly. Ron just looked at them all and then reluctantly let go of her arm. She went to her parents while he just watched her walk away… from him… forever. Slowly, she began to disappear. Ron was furious and confused. He ran to the hallway where he saw Hermione and Draco hugging and found Harry and Draco talking.

'You---,' he said, 'what do you want?'

'Well, certainly not you, Weasel,' Draco said calmly.

'Ron, calm down,' said Harry, trying to make him cool down. 

'You want me to calm down?' said Ron. He grabbed Draco's robe and then pushed him against the wall. 'You probably think that I don't know! I saw you and Hermione hugging at the Quidditch Pitch last week! Why her Malfoy? Why her?' They were breathing into each other's faces. 'There are a million girls out there who are practically throwing themselves at your feet!'

'Ron,' said Harry, pulling him away from Draco, 'Relax. Please. Let's just talk quietly--with no physical contact.' Ron and Draco was still glaring at each other.

'I thought that you, of all people, knew me the best. Think whatever you want with that dirty mind of yours, Weasley,' he said, 'but there is nothing going on between us. And I present your best friend, Potter, as my witness.' Ron let go of his robe and then walked towards the opposite wall of the hallway. 

'Why were you hugging her, then,' asked Ron with sad eyes.

'She needed comforting and I was the only person there,' he replied. 

'You hate her,' he said.

'I don't,' replied Draco, which made Ron look at him once again.

'Why?'

'That's not important,' he replied uneasily.

'Is she leaving because of me?' asked Ron desperately, closing his eyes. 'You?'

'Partly,' replied Draco, honestly. 'Because of you---'

'What do you mean?' he asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

'I'm sorry but she did not give me any right to divulge any information regarding this matter,' replied Draco, 'it's between you and her.' *******

FEBRUARY OF 7TH YEAR, KENSINGTON

'Oh look, Mum,' said Hermione, beaming. 'My baby is kicking me!' She grabbed her mother's hand and then placed it on her tummy. Her mother smiled. 'You felt it, Mum? There it goes again!' 

'I think that you should finish your breakfast now and get ready. Your teacher will be arriving soon,' said her mother, who stood up and began arranging her school things. 'Matilda? Please tell the driver to prepare the car for me now. I'm leaving at 9:00,' she told the maid and then looked at Hermione. 'Now, be a good girl, alright?' Hermione smiled. 'By the way, you have two new letters, and it is from _him_ again.' Hermione just looked away. Upon realizing what she just did, Mrs. Granger immediately changed the topic. 'By the way, it's the new teacher today, right?'

'Yes,' sighed Hermione, 'I really hope that he's alright.'

'You'll be fine dear. Besides, I asked Madame Beaumont to give you the best teacher. Anyway, will you give Mummy a kiss now,' said Mrs. Granger, kissing Hermione. 'Mummy's leaving. I love you.'

'Bye, Mum,' she said sweetly. 'I love you.' Mrs. Granger smiled at her before going out of her bedroom. ******* 

'Miss Hermione,' said the Butler, peeping through the door of the Study Room, 'Your teacher is here.'

'Thanks Brian. Please send him in and please leave the door open for him.' Brian obeyed and then walked away. She heard a soft knock a few seconds later. 'Please come in.' 

'Good morning,' said the very familiar voice. She was about to turn around and face her new teacher when her book fell. She sighed and then carefully leaned down to get the book, while hugging a pillow, but the man quickly got the book for her. 'Oh, please allow me,' he said handing her the book. 'Madam Beaumont sent me here to replace her. I actually work for the Ministry of Magic and this is my part-time job. Forgive me! I'm Percy Weasley, by the way.'

'Percy? Weasley?' she said, finally turning around to face him and biting her lower lip. 'Percy Weasley---' He frowned and then looked at her curiously.

'Hermione Granger,' gasped Percy. 'Hermione, I don't understand. What are you---Ron is so worried about you and---'

'Please sit down, Percy,' said Hermione. He looked at her with a very odd expression but obeyed. 'I can't go to Hogwarts.'

'Why is that?' he asked, frowning. He stood up again. She breathed nervously and then tried telling him but her voice doesn't seem to work. 'Hermione, please, just tell me.'

'Well,' she said, letting go of the pillow. Percy was staring at her straight in the eyes that he failed to see her stomach.

'Well what?' he asked. Hermione just sighed and then pointed to her stomach, which caused Percy to look down. His eyes widened. He didn't know what to say.

'I am 7 and a half months pregnant,' she said, rubbing her stomach and forcing a smile.

'Is it---' said Percy softly.

'Ron's?' she said. 'Yes, it's his.' She looked at him and then leaned on a chair. This alarmed him.

'What's wrong?' he asked, offering her some assistance.

'Oh, nothing,' she said, panting a little. 'The baby just kicked me again.' Percy's eyes beamed.

'It did?' he asked, 'Very hyperactive! Just like Ron! I'm going to be an uncle again!'

'Yes,' she said, smiling. 'They are girls you know.' Percy looked at her.

'_They are girls_?' 

'Yes, twins,' she said proudly.

'Ron would be so thrilled about this,' said Percy, looking at her. 'Why don't you tell him? He has a right to know---'

'He didn't want them,' replied Hermione, looking away.

'How did you know?'

'I asked him a question and then he said that he didn't want children.'

'I see,' he said, while murmuring bad words to Ron. 'But Hermione, you see. He's only 17. Asking him a question related to the situation is different from telling him about the situation. Do you understand me?' Hermione just looked away. *******

APRIL OF 7TH YEAR, KENSINGTON

Hermione just finished writing her test in Arithmacy. He stood up and then handed her paper to Percy. When Percy finished marking the test, he looked up and saw her walking around the room with her right hand on her waist. 

'Very good, Hermione!' he said, beaming. '98%! That is definitely splendid!' Hermione smiled. 

'Thank you! I studied really hard for this test!' but she was interrupted by Percy's frown. 

'Why is your dress wet?' He stood up and walked towards her. Hermione looked down and then gasped. 

'My water broke!' she shrieked. 'MATILDA! BRIAN! HELP ME!' Percy just stood in front of her. He had no clue on what he should do. 

'Is it your due date?' he asked, nervously. 

'YES!!!' *******

HOGWARTS

It was a Saturday and Draco was busy reading his Transfiguration notes when an owl flew towards him and dropped a letter. His eyes widened. 'POTTER!' he yelled. Harry looked at him. He immediately stood up and then ran towards the Gryffindor table. He grabbed Harry's robe and then dragged him to the huge doors. 

'Hey!' called Ron, 'where are you taking him?!' He and Neville decided to stand up and follow them, which caused Crabbe and Goyle to stand up as well. All four men went outside but saw no one.

'Damn it, Malfoy,' said Harry while he was being dragged towards the Headboy's bedroom. 'What the hell is this about and why the bloody hell are you dragging me to your bedroom?'

'IN! NOW!' demanded Draco, looking around.

'Why first?' snapped Harry. Draco rolled his eyes and then pushed him inside the room.

'Hermione's in labour you moron!' snapped Draco. 'Floo powder… Floo powder… Ah! There you are!' He looked at Harry. 'Potter, get your broomstick! Now!' Harry obeyed and then came back a few minutes later.

'But wait!' said Harry, panicking a little. 'Where will we go? We can't just show up---'

'To your place,' said Draco, 'What's your address again?'

'Four Privet Drive, Surrey,' said Harry, 'Why can't we just go to your cousin's house?'

'Are you crazy?' said Draco, attaching the note to his eagle owl. 'Give this to my cousin.' He grabbed his broomstick. 'We can't just show up in his fireplace. We will cause a stir. We have to go to your place. Now, go!' Draco opened his window. Harry mounted his broom and so did Draco, and then they both flew to Hogsmead.

When they reached Hogsmead, they went to the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. ******* 

*CHUDUG*

'Ouch! We are trapped!' yelled Draco, banging the wall. 'We are going to die! We are trapped! We are going to die!'

'Shut the hell up!' yelled Harry. 'Damn Malfoy. Didn't I tell you to wait for a few minutes before following me?! You are so heavy! You should have went first!'

'What's going on?' whined Draco, struggling a little. 'Anybody! Help us!'

'Calm down!' said Harry, whose face is being pressed against the wall by Draco's weight. 'It's an electric fireplace!'

'Stupid Muggle things,' mumbled Draco, looking very annoyed. 

'What is that, Mum?' asked Dudley, his eyes widening with fear. 'I hear voices.'

'Aunt Petunia! Dudley! Uncle Vernon!' yelled Harry. 'Stay away from the Fireplace!' The Dursley's eyes widened with fear and then stepped back. A few seconds later, they heard a loud bang which caused pieces of the fireplace to be thrown everywhere while Draco and Harry, who were in their Hogwarts robes and uniforms, landed on the floor with dust all over them.

'Bloody hell,' roared Uncle Vernon.

'Hello,' said Harry awkwardly, looking up to the Dursleys. 'Nice to see you Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley.' The Dursleys, especially Uncle Vernon, were fuming with anger. Draco properly stood up and then looked around, dusting himself off and then extended his hand.

'I'm so sorry about the fireplace,' he said, and he looked like he meant it. But to his and Harry's dismay, the Dursleys just ignored him and then glared at them. Draco snorted. 'Very cute home. I like it.' He smirked. Harry raised his eyebrows.

'How dare you bring someone like _you_ in my house!' yelled Uncle Vernon. He looked at Draco's tall and sophisticated figure with disgust. 'And you, I doubt that you can afford a house like this.'

'Oh really,' said Draco, smirking and his eyes narrowing. 'I like it because it is the smallest one that I've been to.'

'Smallest one?' replied Dudley, 'that's just ridiculous! Are you telling me that you, a person like Harry, could afford such luxurious things?'

'Oh, yes indeed,' replied Draco, walking around and his eyes roaming a little. 'My house is about, hmm… let me see, twelve or fifteen times your house. The outdoor space is not included yet. Your house is, in fact, just half of our maids quarters.'

'Get out of my house!' roared Uncle Vernon.

'Listen, flabby and teapot looking Mudblood,' said Draco coolly, but his voice rich with venom, giving more emphasis on the word "Mudblood". 'Nobody screams at me and you better change your tone. You don't know what I'm capable of.' He started playing with his wand.

'Are you trying to scare me with that stick of yours?' sneered Uncle Vernon. 

'We all know that you can't do magic,' added Aunt Petunia nervously, 'You'll get expelled.' 

'Oh really, walking Mudblood stick?' said Draco, his eyes getting even narrower. Draco secretly wanted to kill Harry that very moment but they were all interrupted when the bell rang… 

'Harry Potter! I demand that you fix this at once!' growled his Uncle. 

'Well, I demand that you lower your voice and stop screaming at him,' sneered Draco. Harry looked at him and then to his relatives who have, finally, found their match, fighting a mad desire to laugh. The bell rang once again and again and again and again. The Dursleys didn't want to open the door and they were panicking. Suddenly, they heard the door lock click and then the door flew open. 

'He's one of them!' yelled Dudley but closed his mouth immediately when he saw who it was. 'Your highness---'

'What is happening in here?' asked Prince William. 'We have been ringing the bell but no ones answering it.'

'We have been hearing a lot of shouting as well,' added Prince Harry and then tossed Draco a bag. 'Here's some clothes Drake. Nice to see you again, Harry!' Harry smiled at them.

'Thanks,' replied Draco, eyeing all the three Dursleys up and down. 'Harry come on and let's change our clothes.' Harry told him where the bathroom is.

'I'm so sorry about this,' said Prince William, fixing the fireplace with one swish and flick. 

'Our cousin, Draco, is a pureblood,' said Prince Harry, giving them a polite smile. 'He's not very exposed to _our_ things.'

'You mean you are like them?' asked Dudley faintly. 'You are---'

'A Wizard, yes,' interrupted Draco, now in his Muggle clothes, a red Ralph Lauren shirt, denim jeans, and Nike's runners. 'Harry, you ready?' he asked while putting on his denim jacket.

'Yes,' called Harry, running down the stairs in his blue Banana Republic long-sleeved hooded shirt, and Nike's sweatpants and runners.

'Let's go then,' drawled Draco, hanging the bag over his shoulder. 'Your relatives hates wizards and all four of us happens to be one.' Prince William and Prince Harry looked at each other and then a smirk formed into their mouths.

'Is that so,' said Prince Harry, looking at the three Dursleys.

'Yes, yes,' said Draco, pulling him towards the door while Harry pulled Prince William. 'Hermione's waiting.' Draco stopped and then looked at them again. 'We'll just see them again, right?'

'Oh, yes,' said Prince Harry.

'Maybe we can help these racist muggles lose weight,' said Prince William and then looked at Aunt Petunia, 'and give some of those fats to her.' Draco and Harry chuckled a little and then continued pulling the two Princes out of the house, leaving the Dursleys speechless.

'Come on,' added Harry, _Holy! These people are related to Malfoy, all right!_ He thought and said, 'Come on. Those people are still related to my mother---' they jumped into Prince William's car and then drove to the hospital. *******

'Are we there yet?' asked Draco impatiently. Prince William just glared at him through the mirror.

'One more time you ask, Draco,' said Prince William irritatingly, 'I swear---' Prince Harry and Harry snickered a little. Draco just made a face and then rolled his eyes. 'You are worse than a three year old. Just calm down.' 

After what seems forever, Prince William started to pull over and park. 

'Hey Draky,' said Prince William, 'we are here.'

'Thanks cousins,' said Draco, grinning at them. 'I owe you! Potter let's go!' 

All four men got out of the car and then walked over to Hermione's room, all the people kept on glancing at them. After a few minutes, they reached the bedroom and went in. They saw Hermione lying on the bed with her eyes closed and breathing deeply. They all smiled at her when she opened her eyes.

'Hello,' she whispered, 'I'm so glad that you are here.' 

'Harry? Malfoy?' interrupted Percy, looking confused. 'What are you doing here?' and then looked at the two Princes. 'Who are you?'

'Oh, Percy,' she whispered. 'This is Prince William and Prince Harry. They are my friends.' 

'Who is Percy?' Prince William asked.

'Ron's older brother,' she whispered and then closed her eyes again. She was biting her lip and breathing deeply. 'Ouch-ouch-ouch- ICE PLEASE--' 

'What's happening?' Prince William mouthed to Percy, while handing her more ice.

'Contractions,' he mouthed back. Hermione began to relax again and then smiled at them. 

'I see your friends are here now,' she said. 'You are doing great Hermione. Very good! Now, relax. When I say push, you push, all right? Push with all your might!'

'Mummy,' said Hermione nervously.

'You'll be fine, baby,' soothed her mother, Dr. Granger. 'Mummy's best friend is a good doctor.'

'Ready?' the doctor asked. 'Hermione, let's PUSH!' She pushed hard while holding her mother's hand. Tears came down her face while doing this and she was biting her lower lip, which made her mother cry as well. Harry and Draco just looked away.  
'PUSH!' the doctor said again. 'You are doing great! PUSH!' Hermione was sweating like mad already. It hurt so much.  
*CHUDUG* 

'PERCY!' hissed Harry and then whispered, 'Ennervate!' 

'Take me outside, Harry,' he said, looking really pale. 'I - I - can't watch it--' Harry grabbed Percy's shoulders. 

'Malfoy!' he hissed. 'Help me!' This made Draco sigh and then placed Percy's left arm around his shoulder for support. The two of them took him outside. 

'PUSH!' the doctor said again. Hermione pushed again, wincing. 'HERE'S ONE!' Hermione breathed and then smiled when she heard a loud cry. 'It's a healthy baby girl, Hermione!' 

'I'm not looking at this,' Prince William said. 'I'm not looking at this--'  
*CHUDUG* 

'WILLIAM!' Draco and Prince Harry hissed. 

'Ennervate!' whispered Draco, frowning. 'Are you OK?'  
'I feel sick,' Prince William said, dizzily. 'Help me. Please take me outside. I can't watch this.' 

'Stay with Weasley then,' Draco hissed, looking annoyed. 'Come on!' He placed Prince William's left arm on his shoulder for support and then went outside. He helped him to a chair and then immediately went back inside. 

'PUSH!' the doctor said once more. 'PUSH!' Hermione obeyed with all her might. 'All right! Here's the other one!' She smiled and then cried upon hearing two crying babies. 

'They are so loud,' she said, still trembling and crying. She was also exhausted. The nurses handed her both babies wrapped in pink blankets and then she held them tightly. She cried hard, upon seeing how beautiful they were and then kissed them both on the forehead before touching their cheeks. Her mother looked at her with an indescribable expression on her face. 

'They are beautiful, Hermione,' said Harry, looking very amazed.

'They really are,' said Draco, looking very amazed as well.

'What will you name them?' asked Percy, staring at the two pink babies.

'Do you have any suggestions?' asked Hermione tiredly.

'Well, what about Francesca?' suggested Draco, beaming.

'Jacqueline is better,' added Harry enthusiastically. Hermione smiled.

'What about Natasha and Christine?' said Percy, 'Nah, I like Francesca and Jacqueline more.'

'I love it,' said Hermione softly, looking down to her babies. 'Well then, welcome to the world, Francesca Christine and Jacqueline Natasha.'

'Can I call them Fran and Lin?' asked Draco and Harry.

'You named them already. Please leave the nickname to me,' said Percy, 'It is going to be Cheska and Jackie.'

'Perfect.' *******

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! For all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I really appreciate it!**

**KRIS10MICHELLE: **She will… soon…** SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: **You know what? The differences will start once they see each other again but I really think that I'll keep them mostly the same. I'm not really sure. I'll be checking up on your story, OK! **ME: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!** RUPERT FAN: **I'm so sorry. It's just that my friend suggested that I do an R/H version and I kind of liked the idea. I'm doing this for fun. Sorry. **CHAREINAMI-CHAN:** I'm glad too. Did you receive my email? Anyway, I really hope that you get better soon. Take care ok! **EVILMICELLA:** No you are not stupid! LoL They'll be seeing each other really soon… **RED BUTTERFLY: **Here it is! Hope you like it!** SOCCERPRINCESS: **Here it is! I play soccer too! What's your position? **D4RKSPYDA:** She won't! Of course not! She'll love those babies and so will Daddy Ron…

**Thanks again for reading this! I really hope that you like it! **


	9. The Drinking Session

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DRINKING SESSION**

ONE YEAR LATER…

THE GRANGER'S HOUSE, BERKSHIRE

'Who am I Jackie?' asked Harry, looking at the one-year-old red haired baby with green eyes straight in the eyes while carrying her. 'Who am I?' The baby giggled.

'Hayi,' she cooed for the one-millionth time. 'Hayi.'

'Very good,' beamed Harry, taking out a sugarquill. 'And for saying my name, I give you this.'

'Cheska,' said Draco, making the baby face him. 'Look at me. Come on.'

'She doesn't want to see your ugly face, Malfoy,' teased Harry.

'Shut up,' snapped Draco and then his face softened. 'What's my name Cheska? Come on. Jackie said my name already. My name is?'

'Dayco,' cooed the other baby, giggling a little.

'Ha!' bragged Draco, throwing the baby in the air and then catching her again. 'She said my name. Dayco. She said Dayco. Isn't that lovely?'

'Stop it, you two,' said Hermione, chuckling a little. 'You two have been asking for your names for the past two hours. My children are probably thinking that you two are stupid.' She took Cheska and Jackie and then laid them on their cradle.

'What—why did you take them?' asked Draco in a demanding voice.

'It's past their bedtime,' said Hermione, rolling her eyes. 'They have to sleep.'

'Isn't it a bit early?' asked Harry, frowning. 'It's only 10:30---'

'Only 10:30?' said Hermione, 'No baby sleeps at 10:30 you know.'

'Granger, you are so boring,' said Draco and then grinned at the babies. 'I really think that they still want to play. You do, right?'

'I think so too,' said Harry, leaning down to stare at the baby.

'You know what,' said Hermione while shaking the feeding bottles of the two babies. 'I really think that you two would make good fathers.'

'You really think so?' gasped Harry, staring at faraway land. He started to imagine himself married to Ginny and as a father. 'Thank you.'

'Me? A father?' said Draco arrogantly. 'I will be one but not anytime soon, OK.'

'Why?' she asked playfully. 'You are very fond of my daughters. Why not get married and make one of your own?'

'Oh please, Granger,' said Draco, looking at her as if she's crazy. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'What's ridiculous about getting married and having children?'

'Well,' he said, thinking. 'I just don't see myself committed to just one girl at the moment.'

'He's a prat,' said Harry. 'I think that having a family is the best part of life. I'm actually talking to Ginny about it---'

'No, shit!' exclaimed Draco. 'Congratulations, mate! Good for you!'

'That's good, Harry,' said Hermione enthusiastically, before giving her daughters their feeding bottles. 'Goodluck!'

'We are not getting married yet,' said Harry, trying to calm his friends down. 'Not yet. I'm only turning 19 my dear friends.'

'Oh,' drawled Draco. 'Anyway, as for me, I'm very contented with looking after babies only when I want to.'

'Anyway,' said Hermione, yawning. 'It's getting late. I really want you two to stay so we could chat, but we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow.'

'I guess you are right,' said Draco, tapping her back and leaning down to kiss the two sleeping babies.

'As always,' said Harry, doing the exact same thing before walking after Draco. *******

HARRY POTTER'S APARTMENT, KENSINGTON

'Potter?' said Draco, looking very irritated. 'Will you please hurry up?'

'Why the hell?' snapped Harry, checking all his pockets. 

'I have to watch the stupid re-run,' he snapped. 'I want to see how I did in the stupid race last week.' Draco Malfoy is now a very popular car racer and is also the new spokesperson of Ferrari.

'Why don't you just go and catch it in your house?'

'Because I had to bring the greatest prat home, that's you by the way. If you only brought your own car, then I would have gone straight home. My mum's waiting for me---'

'Idiot,' said Harry. Suddenly, the door flung open. 'What the hell---'

'Hello, mates,' greeted Ron, holding a bottle of Muggle Beer in his left hand.

'Thank you so much, Weasley,' said Draco, making his way inside the apartment.

'Ron,' said Harry, walking in. 'How did you---'

'Alohamora,' he said.

'You idiot!' hissed Harry, closing the door. 'There are cameras---'

'Oh, calm down,' he said, walking towards the kitchen. 'Beer, anyone?'

'Me,' said Draco, playing with the remote control. 'There I am! Damn, I'm good!'

'What are you watching,' asked Ron, handing Draco and Harry a bottle of beer and then sitting on the couch, placing his foot on the table. 

'My race,' he replied proudly. 'I was first you know.'

'Malfoy,' said Harry, taking a sip from his beer. 'Everybody knows you were first. You were all over the bloody newspapers in the sports section---'

'Yeah, I know,' said Draco, his eyes focused on the TV.  

'You bloody arrogant prat,' said Ron, watching the TV. 'But you are still good---'

'I know,' said Draco again. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes.

'Anyway,' said Harry, sitting on the couch and placing his feet on the table. 'What are you doing in my apartment?'

'What? Am I not welcome here anymore?' replied Ron, his eyes fixed on the _Wizarding World Magazine, _whose title is _The Twenty Most Gorgeous Man Of The Wizarding World Under Twenty. _'Anyway, my apartment is too boring for my liking plus I need to celebrate. Padma and I just broke up.'

'Again?' said Draco. 'I went out with her during 6th year and oh, Great Merlin, that girl drove me nuts. Seriously.'

'I know,' added Ron, 'she's very beautiful, alright but her attitude just throws me off.'

'Too different from Parvati, eh,' added Harry.

'Oh yes,' said both Ron and Draco. 'Very. Totally. Completely.' They all laughed.

'You don't seem affected at all,' said Harry, throwing a chocolate frog in the air and then catching it with his mouth.

'Well, how can I be?' He continued on flipping the pages of the magazine. 'The woman broke up with me, oh I don't even know how many times, and then she would beg me to take her back after a few days. It's just the same old cycle, you know. Hey Harry, you are here!'

'Am I?' asked Harry, blushing a little. 

'_This gorgeous green-eyed and black-haired man was the very person who defeated You-Know-Who at a tender age of one…_' read Ron, laughing a little. Draco grabbed the magazine.

'_This very talented and extremely good looking wizard…_' continued Draco teasingly while laughing and putting much emphasis on the word "extremely". 'Look at all these girls in the picture, pushing each other just to catch a glimpse of him! _He is the best seeker who ever lived, said one of his millions of fans…_' 

Harry just stared at the two of them, laughing together. Who would have thought that The Weasleys and The Malfoys would ever get along? 

_It was the last day of the Summer Holidays when they heard a loud knock on the door and it was Lucius Malfoy… and he wanted to talk._

_'Dad?! Don't tell me that you are interested to hear all these rubbish?!' said George looking outraged, still clutching on to Mr. Malfoy's robe._

_'Please,' Mr. Malfoy said, 'just listen to me. I'm only asking for a few minutes--PLEASE.' Mr. Malfoy looked at him with pleading eyes. _

_'George,' Mr. Weasley said. 'Let go of him.' _

_'WHAT?'_

_'I said, let go of him.' George released Lucius Malfoy from his tight grip, much to his dismay. He looked at Lucius Malfoy and then walked towards his father. Fred looked at Lucius Malfoy._

_'You better choose your words wisely---one wrong word, Lucius Malfoy,' he said, looking threatening. 'I swear in Merlin's name---I'll kill you.' Lucius Malfoy turned his gaze back to Arthur Weasley, who was now leaning on the table with his arms crossed over his chest._

_'I have a proposition to make,' he said. 'You help me, and I'll help you.' Mr. Weasley began to frown._

_'What are you trying to say, you arse faced albino twit!' George yelled. 'You want my dad to be HIS supporter?! NO, THANK YOU!'_

_'Weasley,' he said, trembling. 'My, my family is in danger. All my so-called friends are Death Eaters. I can't really trust them. Narcissa and Draco don't know that I am a Death Eater. I was forced to go back to him. I had no choice. If I didn't, he'd kill them. He said that he wouldn't kill me. He'd kill them. I have Zabini on my side right now but that's all. Please, I really need your help. I don't care if I die…Help my family, please.'_

_Despite his sons' disagreement, Mr. Weasley agreed. The war came and to their surprise The Malfoys and The Zabinis were indeed against YOU-KNOW-WHO. Voldemort got so angry with Lucius Malfoy that he hit him with a Cruciatus Curse. Draco saw this and tried to attack Voldemort, but Voldemort was fast enough to avoid his attack. _

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' yelled Ron, but to his surprise, Voldemort didn't get away this time. _

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Voldemort yelled, as well. The lights from their wands met and then formed a huge golden ball. 'You are a fool for doing this with me!' _

_Parkinson pointed his wand towards Ron's direction and then yelled, 'CRUCIO!'_

_'Weasley!' Draco yelled. 'EXPELLIARMUS!' The lights from their wands met and formed a huge golden ball. Draco had beaten Mr. Parkinson in the duel and then ran to Ron Weasley's side._

_'Malfoy!' Ron yelled. 'Help me! I'm - tired! He's winning!'_

_'What did you use?'_

_'Avada Kedavra!' Without thinking twice, Draco immediately raised his wand then yelled, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' It was two against one now. _

_'He's too strong!' Ron said, looking haggard and is now hanging on to his wand with his two hands. 'I-I-I'm tired.'_

_'I'm tired too, Weasley,' Malfoy said weakly, looking haggard as well. 'But we have to fight! We will die if we don't push through! COME ON!' they both watched as the golden ball slowly moved towards them. Blaise Zabini came running to Draco's side._

_'Malfoy!' she yelled, still panting. She was trembling and bleeding. 'What–did–you–use?' _

_'Avada Kedavra,' he replied. Blaise Zabini took one deep breath and then raised her wand._

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' she said rather weakly but with enough power, determination and concentration. The light from her wand joined the golden ball before them and it became bigger and brighter._

_'Ron! Malfoy! Zabini!' Harry yelled, looking tired and weak. He was also limping. 'What did you use?'_

_'Avada Kedavra,' was their reply. Harry went in between Draco and Ron and then raised his wand. He breathed deeply and then shouted, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' A bright shade of light came out of his wand and then joined the golden ball before them. The golden ball was now even brighter and bigger and it is now moving towards Voldemort. His eyes widened with fear. All five wands began to vibrate like mad. A few seconds later, all five people began floating in the air._

_'What the hell are you doing, Potter?' Draco asked, looking alarmed. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' _

_'This has happened before, and I'm not doing anything. Just shut your mouth and concentrate.'_

_'What the---' Lucius yelled. 'DRACO!'_

_'BLAISE!' Mr. Zabini cried. _

_'RON! HARRY!' Arthur yelled. Both fathers watched in awe as they saw Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco float in the air with Voldemort._

_Fred and George won their own duel and then yelled, 'What the hell!' upon seeing five people floating in the air._

_'Ron!' Fred yelled, looking up. 'Are you, alright?' _

_'Ron!' George yelled, looking up as well. 'Ron! Answer me! ARE YOU OK?!'_

_'Avada Kedavra!' Ron, Harry, Blaise and Draco shouted. Upon hearing what they just said, George and Fred, looking weak and had few scratches on their faces, immediately raised their wands high and then shouted, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' The bright light from their wands joined the great golden ball above them and it became bigger and brighter again and before they know it, Fred and George was now also floating in the air._

_'WHOAH!' George yelled, now floating beside Blaise. 'WHAT THE HELL?!'_

_'What's-what's-happening?!' Fred yelled, now floating beside Ron. 'What are you doing?!' _

_'Fred! George!' Mr. Weasley shouted. 'My God!'_

_'Father!' Draco said. 'Don't worry about us! Just keep them from attacking us!' They were all very tired now, with huge holes on their robes and dirty faces. Draco's lower lip was bleeding and Ron had a huge cut on his forehead. Fred was holding Ron's right arm to keep him from falling. They were all breathing deeply, maintaining their concentration when the ball decided to move once more---but this time it's moving closer to Voldemort. His eyes even grew bigger with fear. They all watched closely as the ball moved closer and closer---as it reached the tip of Voldemort's wand. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion, which threw Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred and George in different directions, dropping them ten feet onto the ground. The golden ball now had disappeared and was replaced by a cloud of smoke as they all watched Lord Voldemort burst into flames. He shrieked a horrible shriek. He's dead. _

_Now, it's not only Harry Potter who the wizarding world consider great now, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have shared his fame. Although, Harry Potter is and will always be The Number One, he's the boy who lived, after all._

'Oh shut the hell up, you two,' he said, joining in and grabbing the magazine. He looked at it. 'Aha! Oh, so you are teasing me eh, Ron?' __

'_The youngest of the six Weasley boys, whose brother's are: the owners of the very popular, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, troublesome but very cute Fred and George Weasley; the Head of Gringott's Bank, Bill Weasley; the Head of Dept. Of International Magical Cooperation, Percy Weasley; and the Head of Dangerous Animals Management, Charlie Weasley,' read Harry, placing the magazine as far as he could since Ron was trying to take it away from him._

'Stop it, Harry,' said Ron, blushing. Harry threw the magazine to Draco.

'_This red-haired cutie, the former Keeper of Puddlemere United after Oliver Wood signed up with the English Team,' continued Draco, standing on the couch and raising it as high as he could, '_resigned after one season to go to St. Mungo's Medical School…_' Draco was laughing so hard that he collapsed on the chair. Ron grabbed the magazine._

'It's your turn, Malfoy!' said Ron, chuckling at the laughing figure of Draco and Harry who were both rolling on the floor. '_This blonde 19 year old hottie is the most mysterious of all..._'

'Oh,' teased Harry, 'mysterious, eh?'

'Oh, shut up, Harry,' said Ron, smirking at the frowning Draco. '_The only Heir of Lucius Malfoy, whose assets are reported to be at least 975 million galleons, is reported on having a soft spot for Muggle Cars. Cars are what muggles use as their means of---975 million galleons? The Zabinis and the Malfoys has been racing for the title of the richest people in the world. Since the Zabini's have two daughters and the Malfoys only have Draco, he is considered to be the richest kid in the Wizarding World---'_

'975 million galleons, Malfoy?' gasped Harry. '_At least_ 975 million galleons?'

'What the hell do you do with all that money?' asked Ron, dropping on the couch.

'What?' said Draco uneasily, grabbing the magazine and checking the article. 'I don't know. It's not mine, you know. It's my mother's and father's---'

'It will be yours,' said Ron. 

'Anyway, Weasley,' said Draco, changing the topic. 'You are in _People Magazine as well. Fifty Most Eligible Bachelors…' _

'Yeah I know,' said Ron, taking the magazine from him and looking at his picture. He is now a model for Ralph Lauren and Evian. 'You are too.'

'I know,' said Draco, sitting beside Ron, 'isn't it ironic that two purebloods are making a name in the Muggle World? Hey, I like your shirt here, Ron.'

'Do you want one?'

'Sure.' Ron nodded. 'I'm tired.'

'Me too,' said Harry. 'I'm drunk---'

'I'm spending the night here, Harry,' said Ron, lying on the couch.

'OK,' said Harry, 'Draco?'

'I'll just call my mum and tell her that I'll be staying here.' Ron and Harry snorted. Draco just made a face.

After a few hours of discussion and continuous beer drinking…

'Padma is driving me insane,' said Ron for the 100th time. 'She wants me to watch romantic films with her---'

'What?' said Harry for the 100th time, his face buried on the couch.

'She wants me to watch romantic films with her,' said Ron, his voice rising a little. 'It just bores me to death, though---'

'I told you the lady is insane,' mumbled Draco for the 100th time as well, his face resting on his arm. 

'I told her that we should just end it because it's not going to work,' mumbled Ron. 'We just don't get along---'

'Then break up with her,' suggested Harry sleepily.

'It's not the easiest thing to do with Padma,' mumbled Draco.

'Oh yes. We broke up already,' said Ron. 'I just wish that she won't come back to me ever again.'

'She has this power that would make you take her back and all that rubbish… and she gets upset over the dumbest things,' said Draco. 'She makes you feel guilty. Hey, it's one minute past midnight! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' said Ron as well; pulling Draco to his feet and then they sang a Happy Birthday song to him, which made Harry laugh and wince. They were out of tune.

'Happy Birthday, Harry!' sang Ron with matching actions. 'Happy birthday Harry!'

'Hooray for the birthday today,' sang Draco. 'Hooray for the party we're having---' They all laughed and then dropped on the couch after a few minutes of running around.

'Great Merlin, I still miss Hermione,' mumbled Ron out of the blue. 'Have I told you that I loved that woman? That hurt me so much when she left me, you know. It felt as if she tore my heart into a billion pieces---'

'A billion pieces,' snorted Draco, burying his face on the couch, 'that's just silly.'

'Silly? Ha,' he continued. 'Anyway, it's all in the past now. Look at me! I'm successful, rich, popular, a model---'

'And you are a medical student at St. Mungo's,' added Draco.

'And in love---with her,' sighed Ron.

'You are?' asked Harry, massaging his temples. 'Do you want to see her?'

'Oh yes,' said Ron, 'I can't believe it. After all this time, she's still here---' He placed a hand over his heart.

'That's good,' said Draco. 'You have two daughters with her. They are one year old and they are Jackie and Cheska---'

'I do?' said Ron dreamily. 'Wow, I bet that they are beautiful, just like their mother.'

'Oh they are,' said Harry.

'I want to meet them,' said Ron, looking very drunk, 'will you bring me to them? Harry? Draco? Stupid idiots are sleeping already---Maybe I should go to sleep too. I think I heard them say that I have daughters with Hermione…*HIC*' *******

THE NEXT MORNING…

*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

'Stupid Muggle things,' mumbled Draco, kicking Harry but there was no reply. He tried reaching for Ron but he was too far. The doorbell rang again and again and again. He moaned. 'Go away!' but it didn't stop. He slowly crawled to the door, while carefully massaging his head. He felt that he has a hangover, a really bad one. He opened the door. 

'Dayco,' greeted the little girl in front of him. *******

A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who read this chapter! For all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I really appreciate it!

**REDD BUTTERFLY: **So you are half Filipino? I'm part Filipino too! That is so nice! Thanks, by the way. I'm so glad that you liked the Princes stuff. **JILL: **He'll know about them soon you know… **CHILDOFMIDNIGHT: **He'll know soon…** COSMOZ: **He'll know soon…** RON'SINNERVOICE: **He'll know soon…** SOCCERPRINCESS: **Oh so you are defense huh. I'm the great defender of the goal. Hehehe! What's wrong with your foot?** KIKI-WEASLEY06: **He'll know soon…** SNWFLAKESWEETY: **Your nick is so cute! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.** EVILMICELLA: **Soon…** EVELYN GRANGER: **He will… soon…** KRIS10MICHELLE: **They have red hair!

**Thanks so much for reading it and I really hope that you liked it.**


	10. The Meeting

**CHAPTER TEN: THE MEETING**

'Oh hello, Cheska,' said Draco affectionately and sleepily to the little girl. They looked absolutely adorable in their summer dresses and hats. But his eyes widened when the situation hit him. He was now awake. 'Cheska?!' He looked up. 'Jackie?!'

'Draco?' said Hermione while carrying the sleeping Jackie, frowning. 'What's---'

'HERMIONE?!' he said faintly and then immediately slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes.

'Bloody hell, Malfoy,' mumbled Ron, shifting his position on the couch. 'What the hell are you doing there? Keep it down!' He went back to sleep again, turning against the sunlight. Draco just winced and then immediately opened the door again when he heard fast knocking.

'Oh, Hermione,' whispered Draco, looking down at Cheska before looking at the annoyed Hermione, 'you see---'

'What is going on?' she asked with gritted teeth. 'Let me in.'

'You see, the house is very messy. I just spent the night here and we were up all night drinking---'

Hermione cut him off. 'I see---' she said, shaking her head in disapproval. 

'Mind if we clean up for a little while?' and without waiting for her reply, he immediately slammed the door shut.

'Hurry up,' called Hermione, 'can't you just call Harry, so that the girls and I can greet him and then we can---'

'No,' said Draco and then immediately closed the door again. He took a deep breath and then quietly but quickly ran to Harry's side. 'For the love of God, Harry, wake up---' he hissed, shaking him wildly.

'Why the bloody hell are you waking Harry up?' said Ron, removing the blankets on his face and frowning at him.

'Just go back to sleep,' snapped Draco, hoping that he would. 'Harry---' 

Ron began to sit down and just stare at him. 'You know very well that Harry do not appreciate sleeping disturbances, especially on a Saturday morning?'

'Great Merlin, Weasley,' pleaded Draco, 'I told you, go back to sleep!' He continued shaking Harry desperately.

'I can't anymore,' mumbled Ron, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He looked at the door. 'Someone's knocking--'

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Draco's mouth was all of a sudden all dry. 'Harry,' he begged and then shouted, 'Harry!' before pushing him off the couch.

Harry just scratched his head and then curled on the carpet, much to Draco's dismay.

'What's the problem, Draco?' asked Ron, looking intrigued but he just ignored him.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

'Harry,' he yelled once again. Ron just frowned and then shook his head. 'HARRY!!!' This time it worked.

'Damn it, Malfoy,' mumbled Harry, shoving Draco's face away. 'What the hell is your problem and what am I doing here on the floor?'

'Hermione's here,' hissed Draco, taking a sideway glance at Ron who was checking the fridge.

'What?' asked Harry, sitting up and looking very worried. He was now awake. 'Why?'

'Do you want me to get the door?' said Ron, sarcastically, 'even though you two are closer than me? Harry? Don't you have any milk? All you have are tons of chocolate milks--'

'The other fridge in the storeroom,' said Harry quickly, standing up. 

'Mind if I spread the curtains? It's a bit bright in here,' said Ron, spreading the navy blue curtains before walking towards the storeroom which made the flat really dark. Harry and Draco were very distracted to listen to him that all they could do is nod.

'Feel free to do so,' replied Draco, looking at Harry.

'What is she doing here?' hissed Harry, looking for his wand on the couch. 'What---Bloody wand, where is it?!' 

'I don't know,' exclaimed Draco. 'What should we do? She's---' *******

'What is taking them so bloody long to clean up,' she muttered to herself while waiting outside. She waited for a few more minutes but she had to leave soon. She just wanted to greet Harry and then she'll go. She has to bring Cheska and Jackie to their doctor.

'Alohomora,' she said and the door clicked. She opened the door and then made her way in. She saw Harry and Draco talking and they looked a bit tense. 'Hap---'

'Hermione,' gasped Harry, keeping his voice as low as possible. 'What the bloody hell---'

'I told you to wait outside,' scolded Draco. 'Hermione?!'

'What is going on?' she said impatiently. 'Are you OK? I have been waiting for a long time! I still have to bring them to the doctor if you must know. I just stopped here to greet you.'

'Thank you---' said Harry quickly, carrying Cheska and leading them to the door. 'You have to---'

'Just go, Hermione,' said Draco quickly. 

'So, I'm not welcome here anymore?' said Hermione playfully.

'No, no, no,' said Harry and Draco defensively. 'It's not that, Hermione---'

'I know,' gasped Hermione, chuckling a little. 'I was only joking.' Draco and Harry faked a laugh while thinking, _Oh God! _

'Hermione, you'll be---,' said Harry but his eyes widened when Ron suddenly apparated to the sitting room with a glass of milk on his left hand. He did not know what Ron was thinking that very moment, upon realizing that Hermione was there. But he looked very calm and his eyes were fixed on only one person… Hermione. 'I—I—I—I--'

'Fine, fine,' said Hermione, giving Harry a peck on the cheeks. 'Happy birthday. I'm going. I'm going. We are---'

She was wearing a white dress with red flowers; a denim jacket over it, red slip ons and her hair was tied up in a very tight bun. Ron just stared at her, thinking that she is still the most beautiful girl on earth. He wanted to walk up to her and put his arms around her so bad just like the old times. But he stopped himself even though it took all his energy to do so. He's not going to appear excited or happy at the sight of her. She left him, he reminded himself. She left him.

'Hello,' greeted Ron coolly, 'Hermione.' Hermione immediately turned around and then swallowed hard upon seeing a very relaxed Ron. He was sort of behaving like Draco. 

'Oh God,' said Draco to himself. 'I shouldn't be here. I should have went home last night---'

'Hello Ron,' said Hermione nervously. She cleared her throat and then raised her face, trying to hide the fear that she was feeling. 'How have you been?'

'Great,' said Ron nonchalantly. He bent down to put on his shoes. 'And you.' It was more of a statement than a question.

'Great,' she replied, swallowing hard. 'I--'

'HAPPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!' greeted Ginny as soon as she apparated into Harry's apartment. She flung her arms around him. 'Happy birthday Harry! Let's sing! Lumos.' 

A few second later, the whole Weasley, Malfoy and Zabini clan apparated into his house as well.

'Happy birthday Harry,' they all sang, holding balloons and blowing party horns but stopped when they saw Hermione. Everybody could now feel the tension going on between the ex-lovers, Ron and Hermione. 

'Now, Ron,' said Harry with gritted teeth, handing Cheska to Draco, 'will you listen to me?'

'No, Harry,' said Ron, walking towards the door. 'I have more important things to do.'

'Ron, you---' 

'We'll talk later, Harry,' he said, smirking. He had to leave. He can't be here… not when _she_'s in here as well! He'd look like a total prat. 'And you too, Draco.'

'Ron---'

'Belinda is expecting me,' he lied. He had to show Hermione that he's not after her anymore and that there are a lot of girls running after him. He wanted to make her realize that leaving him was a stupid move. 'I promised her that I'd come and visit as soon as I can, which happens to be today.' He walked over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and his father a hug. 'It was nice seeing you again, Hermione.'

'You two have to talk---'

'Harry, we have nothing to talk about. She made it absolutely clear when she left---' 

'Do you want to know why I left, Ron?' said Hermione, raising her face and trying to look very brave even though she was so scared deep inside. She handed Jackie to Harry. 'Do you?'

'Should we leave, Dad?' asked Ron's brothers, wincing.

'No,' whispered Bill's wife, Fleur Delacour-Weasley. 

'I'm married to a nosy woman,' muttered Bill.

'I think that we should stay as well,' added Fred's wife, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, moving beside Fleur.

'Don't worry,' said Fred, 'you are not alone.'

Ron looked at her and then snorted. He walked towards her. 'What? Now, all of a sudden you wanted to let me know the reason why you left? Isn't it a little too late?' said Ron calmly. 'I have moved on, Hermione, and as what I can see, you have as well.' He was lying about himself and he felt hurt upon seeing Hermione's children.

'Well, you know what?' she said, trembling a little. 'I think that it's time for you to meet someone… my daughters.' 

'Time for me to meet your daughters? What do they have to do with me?' All the Weasleys looked at each other.

'What's going on, Harry,' said Ginny, looking at him. 'They are Hermione's? Hermione's married?' Harry just looked at her and then to Ron and Hermione.

'Yes, my daughters that I carried for nine months who got nothing from my side of the family,' she continued, 'Apparently, _your _blood is very strong---'

'My what?' asked Ron, blinking his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. For the first time in his life, he immediately understood what Hermione was trying to say. He looked at Harry and Draco for verification on the matter and then fixed his eyes on the two little girls in their arms. The other one is wearing a pink dress while the other one wore a violet dress and matching white doll shoes and hats. 'My what?'

'Your blood, Ron, is the exact same one that runs through their veins.'

'My what?' he exclaimed, stepping closer to Hermione. 'My what?' He didn't mean to appear deaf or stupid.

'Don't shout,' she said, moving her head even higher to show him that she's not afraid of him at all. She needs to take control of the situation. She needs too… She has too… 'They might get scared.'

'My what?' he asked again, softly this time and stepping backwards. 'My—my—my what?'

'Ah, Ron,' interrupted Draco, 'Hermione said that your blood is the exact same one that's running through their veins---'

'Except that, well,' added Harry, 'Hermione's blood is running through their veins as well…'

Ron's eyes widened in shock. He began to breath deeply and then collapsed on the small table near him. He looked at his parents and then to the two girls in Draco's and Harry's arms and then to Hermione and then to his daughters again and then back to Hermione with a questioning look. He looked so tensed, confused and furious. 

'You have no right to be angry with me,' said Hermione, breaking the silence, 'because--because you never heard anything from me! Did I bother you? No. Did I ever ask help from you? No. Just like what you wanted! What was I suppose to do? You said very clearly that you didn't want another burden and that you are still young and there's so much more that you wanted to see and do. Well, guess what? So was I, but did I ever bother you? No!'

'Just like what I wanted?!' he hissed, looking outraged. 'I don't bloody know what you are talking about! I don't remember any conversation that we had about this matter---And for heaven's sake, I was 17! What was I suppose to say?!'

'Don't shout,' she said. 'You have no right to shout at me because---because---'

'Because I wasn't there for you?! How can I bloody be there for you if I didn't even know about it,' he snapped, now looking back at her but taking a glimpse of the two girls once in a while. He stood up. 'I didn't know about it. God, Hermione. You didn't tell me about it! You didn't tell me about it!' He walked towards her until their faces was two feet apart. 'You—didn't—tell—me—about—it!'

Hermione was so shocked and scared. She thought that she could take charge in this conversation but she failed. She swallowed hard and then she began to breath really quickly. She placed her palms on her face and began to cry like a little girl.

'Oh God,' said Ron, looking very confused, because he has no idea on what he should do, and mentally slapping himself for making her cry. He placed his hand on her shoulders. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't---'

'Please don't get angry with me,' she whimpered, 'I just didn't know what to do after hearing you say that you didn't want children. I was so confused and scared and I just didn't want to hear you say No… Please don't get angry with me.'

'I'm so sorry,' said Ron, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly. 'I didn't mean to shout and act like that---'

'Please don't be angry with me,' she whimpered again, her palms still on her face. 'Please---'

'No, no, no,' said Ron, moving her palms away from her face and raising her face to his, while wiping the tears on her face. 'I'm not angry. Look I'm not angry. I'm just surprised. You know me. I overreact a lot of times. Please stop---'

'Mummy cwy,' said the little girl in Harry's arms, Jackie, her arms around Harry's neck and looking at the two of them.

'No, no,' said Hermione, pulling away from the very astonished Ron. 'Ron---' she said and then smiled at the sight of Ron staring at their daughters with a hint of smile on his lips. 'Ron?'

'Yes, yes,' he said, blinking his eyes before looking at her. 'Yes?' Hermione smiled, took his hand and then lead him to the little girls. 'Where---' He couldn't believe his eyes.

'This is Jackie,' she said, taking her daughter's hat off which revealed tiny strikingly red pigtails. He couldn't believe his eyes.

'They got my hair,' he gasped.

'Oh not just that,' said Hermione, rubbing the cheek of her daughter. 'They have green eyes too. They have freckles, too, but not too much, just enough to make them cute.' They all chuckled. Everybody began to step closer to them, taking a look on the two babies who snuggled closer to Harry and Draco. 'This is Cheska.'

'Hello,' gasped Ron, not taking his eyes off of them.

'Mummy, mowk,' said Cheska, hugging Draco. 'Mowk.'

'What's that?' asked Ron.

'Oh, milk,' said Hermione, smiling. 'She must be hungry. She easily gets hungry, you know.' She was about to walk away and get her milk bottle when Ron held her arm. 'Yes?'

'Will you tell them who I am?' he asked shyly. Hermione just smiled.

'Of course,' said Hermione softly. She looked at her daughters. 'Jackie and Cheska, I want you to meet someone.' The babies just looked at her. He pointed at Ron. 'Look, you see this tall man? He is daddy.' 

'Daddy,' said the little girl.

'Daddy,' said the other one as well.

'Yes,' said Ron, 'it's me, daddy.'

'Daddy,' said the little girls brightly, as Harry and Draco handed him the two girls, who willingly went into his arms. Ron just stared at them, focusing on their red hair, their tiny freckled nose and then to their eyes that were identical to his. He thought that they looked absolutely beautiful. He managed to smile despite his shock. 

'I didn't know. I'm---' said Ron but he shut up when Cheska snuggled closer to him while Jackie placed her small chubby palms on his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Only one word could ever be used to describe what he is feeling right now. GOOD. Extremely good. But he suddenly opened his eyes when one of them said, 'Mowk.' This made Ron chuckle and then look at Hermione. 'Hermione, they are hungry.'

'Oh yes,' said Hermione, walking towards their baby bags and preparing their milk bottles while staring at Ron as he introduced them to all the Malfoys, Zabinis and most of all the Weasleys.

'Mum, Dad,' said Ron, proudly, 'I would like you to meet my daughters, your first granddaughters. This is Cheska and Jackie.' *******

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who read it! For all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I really really appreciate it! **

**COSMOZ:** Here it is! **RON'SINNERVOICE: **Here it is! **KRIS10MICHELLE:** Hello?! I'm an R/H shipper, OK! **TIGEREYES320:** My friend and I are huge R/H fans and she thought that it would be a great idea to make an R/H version of it and I kind of like that idea as well so here it is. I'm doing this for fun. I'll be changing some things only. Sorry about that but I really appreciate you telling me your opinion. Thanks. **EVILMICELLA:** Yeah he was too drunk. They all were! **NICABEAR:** Here it is! **SOCCERPRINCESS:** Here it is.. I'm so sorry but I have no idea what Tendonitis is.. I'm dumb… **REDD BUTTERFLY: **Oh, now I get it. **CHAREINAMI-CHAN:** Hehe! No problem my friend! **ALAYNA:** Here it is and thanks! **SNWFLAKESWEETY:** Yep yep yep!!! **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS:** Hey there! How are you? **CHILDOFMIDNIGHT: **Your review made me laugh! LOL! Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked it!

Thanks so much again for reading this. I really hope that you liked it!


	11. The Beach Outing

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE BEACH OUTING**

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining in the sky while the warm breeze hit his face. All he could hear are the waves, birds and the voices of his loved ones. He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath, savouring the moment. 

'Smells good, Chef Ron,' interrupted Fred, peeping over Ron's shoulder to check his barbecue. 'Can't we eat it yet, baby brother?'

'Fred?' said Ron. He looked around and then shouted, 'Angelina?! Fred's bothering me again!' once he spotted his sister-in-law who was building sand castle with their one year old son, Lynden.

'Leave him alone, Fred,' said Angelina nonchalantly.

'I was just merely checking if it's ready,' he mumbled and then sat beside Fleur. Ron just bit his lips to keep himself from laughing.

'Fred,' interrupted the very pregnant Fleur while licking her ice cream. 'Leave ze barbecue and Ron alon. We will tell you if itz ready.' Fred rolled his eyes while Fleur slowly walked closer to Ron and started checking out the barbecue as well.

'Come on,' said Bill to Fred, his eyebrows going up and down. 'Don't disturb him. Everything has to be perfect. Hermione will be here, remember?' A devious grin appeared on Fred's face. 

'It's not bloody ready yet, Fred,' said Ron when he felt someone walking towards him, rolling his eyes.

'Cool it, youngezt brozzer-in-law,' she said. 'It'z me.'

'Oh, sorry Fleur.' He looked at her and then grinned. 

'Zo, what time will Hermione arrive here? Do you no?' she asked, trying to keep herself from grinning.

'As a matter of fact, they should be here,' he replied, looking at his watch. 'I wonder where they are---'

'Calm down baby brother,' said Bill, standing on his left side, and then grinned cheekily. '_Your _little family will be here.' They all chuckled while Ron blushed.

'And speaking of _your_ sweetheart,' said Fred, standing on his right side and smirking. 'Here she is, with little Jackie and Cheska.' They all waved at them. All of his brothers looked at each other and smirked. Ron began to turn around.

'Don't you think that she looks rather nice, Bill?' asked Fred in a very low whisper. 

Ron lowered his sunglasses with his finger. Hermione was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress, which goes down just above here knees, and baby blue flip-flops with a baby blue beach bag and baby bag. She was holding the children, who were in identical bathing suits. The other one is wearing pink while the other one wore a violet. They looked extremely cute. He smiled.

'She sure does,' replied the oldest Weasley brother. 'Don't you think, Ron?'

Ron didn't answer because he was too busy looking at the people who just arrived.

Hermione leaned down to her kids and then whispered, 'You wave at daddy.'

'Daddy,' called the children, waving at him excitedly, which made Ron's smile even wider.

'You zould wave buck, you no,' suggested Fleur, grinning at Ron. 'And you look a bit ztupid with zat grin on your fez.' Bill and Fred chuckled. 

'Hey,' said Ron, walking up to them, not minding Fleur's comment and carrying both children. 'Missed you.' He looked at Hermione. 'How are you? I actually thought that you weren't coming. Just so you know, I'm so glad that you are here.'

All the Weasley's and their friends gathered and then watched them.

Hermione smiled. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world. Did you know that Jackie and Cheska wanted to sleep in their bathing suits last night?' Why did he have to say sweet things to her?! Why does he have to be so cute?

'You did?' said Ron to his children and then looked at Hermione again. 'I prepared your favourite.'

'You did?' she asked. 'Aww… that is so sweet. Thank you.'

Ron chuckled and then grabbed her hand. 'Let's---' but stopped when he saw all his relatives and friends looking at the two of them with teasing smile on their faces. 

'Why are they looking at us?' asked Hermione even though she knew, very well, why.

'I don't know,' he replied, shaking his head. 'They're mental.'

'That's odd---'

'Why the bloody hell do you look like that?' asked Ron while he and Hermione walked towards the huge picnic table where everybody was.

'Nothing, nothing, nothing…' they all said. 

Ron glared at all of them before looking at Hermione again. 'Have they seen my parents?'

'Yes,' said Hermione, taking Cheska from Ron. 'I went upstairs first before going here.'

'Good.' He noticed everybody looking at them again. 'What?!'

'Nothing,' said Ginny, smirking. 'Nice to see you Hermione!'

'Nice to see you all too!' she greeted. 'Is this Louis? Gosh! You've grown!' Charlie's son beamed.

'My daddy said that if I drink milk, I'll be taller in no time.'

'Good thing you are here,' said Fred leaning on the table when Ron walked towards the cooking barbecue. 'Ron wouldn't let us eat unless you are here---' They all chuckled.

'Let's eat!' called Ron and then placed the barbecues on their plates. 

'Thank God!' they all said. 'Ron was starving us to death because you aren't here yet---'

'Hahaha,' said Ron. 'Very funny.'

'Bill,' said Fleur, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking up to him. 'I want crab and shrimp too.'

'OK,' said Bill and he grabbed a whole crab, took its flesh and gave it to her, before peeling the shrimps and handing it to her as well.

'Harry,' said Ginny, 'I want crab too.'

'OK,' said Harry and he did the same thing. A few seconds later, Fred, Percy, George, and Charlie were doing the same thing.

Hermione looked at everybody and she knew that she wanted crab but… It looked so delicious and… 'Harry,' she said finally. Both Ginny and Harry looked at her. 'Do you mind?'

'As a matter of fact,' replied Harry, hiding his smile. 'I do.' He looked at Ron who was peeling some shrimps for Jackie and Cheska. 

'Please?' She would have asked Draco but he's too far.

'No.' He smiled. 'Ron, Hermione wants crab.'

Hermione gave him a hard nudge on his chest and then said, 'I don't.'

'You do.' Harry looked at Ron. 'Would you mind if you peel some for her?'

'No,' replied Ron. He looked at Hermione and then grinned. 'It's OK, Hermione.'

'Thanks,' she said, blushing a little while Ron started giving her crabmeat. Good thing that she was sitting down. She can't believe it that Ron can still make her weak in the knees.

'You still don't know how? Didn't I teach you already?' asked Ron, grinning at her.

'I just---' She can't seem to find her words too! Oh no…

'I see,' said Ron. 'You just don't want to get your hands dirty. Same old Hermione Granger---'

'No---' 

'Her face is red daddy,' said Charlie's six-year-old son, Louis. Everybody looked at Hermione.

'I can't believe it,' said Draco. 'Ron still makes you blush? After all these years?'

'It's the sun,' said Hermione, which made them all chuckle a little. Don't blush!

'Right,' said Harry, which made Hermione glare at him. 'Of course.'

'It's the sun,' added Draco. 

'Stop, it!' she mouthed. Ron couldn't help but smile.

'Who are you?' interrupted the little boy, again.

'Oh,' said Hermione, 'I'm---'

'Don't you remember her anymore?' asked Ron. 

'No,' said the little boy. 'Is she your new girlfriend?'

'Ah,' said Ron, 'No.'

'No,' said Hermione as well. 'I'm a---.'

'_Was_,' said Charlie to his son, grinning at Ron and Hermione. '_Was his girlfriend_, Louis.'

'OK,' he replied, before playing. 'I like her.'

'Yeah, we all like Hermione,' said George. 'Don't we? Hermione---Ron's childhood sweetheart.'

'Oh yes,' said all the Weasleys which made Hermione laugh.

'I'm so glad that you all do,' replied Hermione, drinking all the water in her glass in one gulp. They smiled.

'By the way,_ The Wizarding World Magazine_,' said Angelina grabbing her copy and flipping it to Ron's article. 'Made a mistake.' She showed everybody the article, which included a picture of Ron riding on a broomstick and blocking the hoop waving at his fans, shyly.

'Hmm?' asked Ron. 'What do you mean?'

'They are making it sound as if Oliver was the English Team's first choice,' said Ginny. 'He wasn't. He told me himself that he owes Ron his life for refusing the Keeper's position.'

'You refused?' asked Hermione. 'Oliver wasn't first choice?'

'No,' said Fleur. 'It was Ron.'

'Ron? You were their first choice,' asked Hermione. 'Why didn't you say yes? Wow, that's amazing. Really amazing.' 

Ron couldn't help but smile at Hermione's reaction. It made him feel good that he impresses her. 'Well, I wanted to join them,' he said, 'but I changed my mind.'

'Why?'

'I loved Quidditch but I didn't see myself doing that all my life,' said Ron, taking a bite from his barbecue. 'Quidditch is my hobby and I'm also doing it to earn extra money. Yes, it gives you so much money but takes all your time as well. I can't go to school and do Quidditch at the same time. I'll die.'

'Great Merlin!' said Harry, 'when Ron was our Keeper, we were bloody unbeatable. We won every game just like that!' He snapped his fingers in excitement.

'I know and he never goes anywhere without being distinguished,' added Draco, 'up to now.'

'Any more barbecue?' asked Ron changing the subject.

'So you go to medical school and a model too,' said Hermione in amazement.

'Yeah, but I model to support myself through school. Medical school is bloody expensive.'

'That's good,' said Hermione, 'I really thought that you wanted to be a Quidditch player, you know.'

'I did,' said Ron and then they both laughed. 'But things change.' 

Hermione smiled and then he felt someone grab her bag. It was Jackie. 

'Mummy, coco fwog.' Hermione reached for her bag and then gave her a box of chocolate frog and sugar quill. She smoothed her daughter's pigtails before letting her play again. She looked at her witch nanny. 'Jill, there's five frogs in that box. Only give her one, OK?' The nanny nodded.

'You really look like a mum,' observed Alicia. 

'What?' she said, looking at Alicia. 'Of course I do. I am a mummy and I am proud of it.'

'There'z only one way to find out,' suggested Fleur. 'What's inside your bag?'

Hermione looked inside her bag. 'I have ice cream, not melting because of a spell, sugar quill, chocolate frog, baby wipes, baby comb, baby cologne, baby powder and oh two teddy bears that I enlarge when needed.' Fleur laughed.

'I know!' said Angelina, laughing. 'Before all I have in here are my stuffs and Fred's wallet but now I have all these strange things…' 

'Funny, huh,' said Hermione. She felt another tug again and it was Cheska. 'Hmm?' The baby just climbed on her lap and then rested her head on Hermione's chest. 

Ron rubbed her back. 'Sleepy?' 

Hermione reached for her bag and then gave her daughter her milk bottle. She placed her arm around her daughter, shaking her slightly while Ron just watched, looking very amazed. Hermione looked very natural.

'Oh yes,' said Angelina.

'Anyway,' said Penelope, 'we want to know all the details.'

'Of what?'  

'When did you find out about Cheska and Jackie?'

'Well,' she began. 'I started feeling strange early September. Ron had to cancel our anniversary celebration because of that. Anyway, I found out the night they were celebrating when they won their match against Hufflepuffs, I think? Ron was there, screaming at the top of his lungs while I felt like throwing up. Draco saw me that night and helped me. When Harry saw me with him, they almost killed each other!'

'I know,' said Draco. 'Potter is a war freak.'

'Anyway,' said Harry. 'That was the time when she became addicted to odd foods and sleep.'

'Oh yes!' exclaimed Ron. 'That was the time when you would often ask me to go to Hogsmead and buy grass flavoured beans and fizzing whizbees!'

'Mate,' said Draco, 'don't forget muffins and ketchup!'

'And apple with soy sauce and syrup!' said Harry and they all laughed.

'Eeow,' said Ron. 'I was like _Whatever__ do you need the ketchup for, Hermione? You are not eating it with the apple too, are you?_ And she was like _No. That is so disgusting!_ And then began spreading it over her pancake and toast and muffin! She even offered me some! I nearly threw up in front of her!'

'What can I do? That's what I felt like eating,' said Hermione defensively. 

'Anyway, I told Ron to keep an eye on you. Because sooner or later he might be dating a whale!' said Harry and then looked at Ron sideways. 'Guess what his reply was!' Ron looked at him curiously and then frowned. 'This was what he said and what he did: _You are an idiot, Harry! And then he looked at Hermione's face and then said, _I'd still feel the same for her even if she increases her weight ten times._' They all laughed while Hermione blushed. Bill, Fred and George began making hooting sounds._

'Did I say that?' said Ron.

'Don't lie, Ron.' They all began laughing again. 'Liars go to hell.'

'It's so nice to see you two together again,' said Percy, looking at the two of them. 'Just like the old times. _My Ron and My Own_ is sitting together. Can you believe that?'

'Yeah,' said Ron and Hermione uncomfortably, upon hearing their old nicknames for each other. 'Yeah.'

'Fred and Angelina are married. So are Bill and Fleur and Percy and Penelope,' said Hermione, changing the topic.

'I know,' said Harry. 'Before, Fleur was just peeping over her mother's shoulder to take a glimpse of Bill and now they are married!'

'Yeah,' said Bill arrogantly. 'Fleur fancied me. A veela fancied me!' Fleur grinned. 

'By the way,' said George, looking at Alicia. 'Speaking of who's married to whom, Alicia and I---'

'Oh my gosh!' exclaimed Angelina and Ginny.

'Yes,' continued George, 'we are getting married February of next year. That makes Ron the only Weasley Bachelor.' 

Everybody congratulated them.

'Can you see a pattern?' asked Alicia, George's _fiancée_. 'All of us girls that the Weasley's are with or dated are all smart!'

'Oh yes!' said Penelope. 'But my Percy is smart.'

'So is my Bill,' added Fleur.

'I'm smart,' said Angelina. 'Davina is as well, and oh---'

'We all know that Hermione is so smart,' they all said in unison which made her laugh.

'So how does it feel like having twins?' asked Davina. 'Hard?'

'It's fine when you get used to it,' said Hermione. 'But at first I did not know what to do and I was stressed out. I was only 17 and I am an only child. It was a huge adjustment for me. My mother even told me that I don't have to wake up and just let the nanny take care of them but I refused. I heard a saying that if the mother isn't the one who nursed her child, the child will not be close to her. I don't want that to happen. They are all I have.'

Ron smiled and stared at her.

'But when I heard that they are going to be twins, I couldn't help but wish that the other one would be a boy,' said Hermione. 'At least I have both already, right? But girls are fine with me too.'

'Oh so Hermione wants a son?' said Draco and then smirked. 'Why not talk to Ron about that matter?'

Ron looked at him and then to Hermione and then frowned.

'Perhaps you two can make another one and this will be a boy,' continued Draco.

Suddenly, Hermione felt that Draco wasn't too far anymore that her feet reached his shin and then glared at him.

'Don't kick me, Hermione,' said Draco, laughing while giving Harry a high-five. Ron actually laughed, too.

'If Cheska and Jackie are made in Hogwarts,' said Blaise, 'maybe the new one will be made in here!' They all laughed again. Hermione just turned scarlet.

'They are not made in Hogwarts,' said Hermione. 

'Where?' they all asked.

'The Burrow,' said Ron. 'The first and one and only time we did it and we got Cheska and Jackie.'

'The Burrow?!' they all exclaimed. 'No way!'

'That is bloody funny!' said Bill. 'Ron and Hermione at the Burrow?!'

'He sure is a sharp shooter!' said George.

Draco stood up and then gave George a high-five. 'That's what I bloody said!'

'Anyway,' said Angelina, calming herself down. 'So did you date at all?'

'Date? Me?' said Hermione, looking at her as if she is insane. 'No. I don't have time. I'm happy with Cheska and Jackie. We go on dates all the time.'

'No? Not even once?' asked Alicia. 'You are pretty. I'm sure that quite a number of men would ask you out.'

'Never,' she said again. 'I've been asked but I told them that my children are my priority. I just can't think of _dating other men_. Besides, some girls have already named me as a promiscuous woman.'

'Who would say that about you?' said Ron, looking serious. _She can't think of dating other men?_

'But I just don't mind them,' said Hermione. 'Draco and Harry visit me in the office quite often. They probably just envy me because of that. Hello? It's Ferrari and Piaget watch Boy.'

'Those people are dumb,' said Ron. 'I hate people who spread rumors about other people. Why don't they just go and jump off a building---'

'Oh, Oh,' said Blaise, 'don't they mess with Ron's girl---' Hermione blushed once again.

'How about you, Ron?' asked Bill. 'How many did you date, after Hermione?'

'What?' said Ron.

'Hello?' said Blaise. 'Ron is included in the most gorgeous guys in both Muggle and Wizarding world. He dated too many girls and he doesn't have a clue on how many exactly.' They all chuckled.

'It's way easier for him to state the parts of the heart or path of the blood than tell us the number of the girls that he dated!' said George.

'What?' said Ron again.

'Well, Ron had loads of girlfriends but Hermione was the longest,' said Harry.

'Ohhhhhhhhhhh,' said everybody, which made Ron and Hermione chuckle, both shaking their heads.

'Don't you think it's fate,' said Ginny, smiling at the two of them sitting together and laughing together. 'Draco and Harry did everything to keep them from seeing each other but they still did. Not only that, they saw each other when Ron and Padma broke up?! What a coincidence---'

'It's as if it was meant to be,' said Blaise, grinning. 

'Oh Great Merlin,' said Ron, looking at the sky. 'Are you getting this Hermione?'

'I'm afraid so,' said Hermione, her face the colour of his hair.

'Anyway, Draco and I got you two, Cheska and Jackie something,' said Harry. He took out two rectangle boxes and then handed it to Hermione and Ron. 

'If you two don't like it,' said Draco. 'I'm sure that Cheska and Jackie will. Go on and open it.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then bowed to open the gifts. What they both saw is a picture frame with their pictures in it when they were still at Hogwarts. The central and biggest picture was a picture of them with Ron on Hermione's back and his arms on her waist while Hermione leaned on his chest. A solo picture of Hermione was on the right and a solo picture of Ron was on the left. Below it was a picture of them holding hands, Hermione riding on his back, and playing in the snow. Above it was a picture of them, Hermione was sitting on his lap, Hermione wiping his face and Ron kissing her cheek.

'It's not just that,' added Ginny, 'if you press this red heart button on the back, _No One Else Comes Close_ will play.'

'You know,' said Harry. 'Your theme song.'

They both didn't know what to say but what they both didn't know is that they both liked it.

Fortunately for Hermione, Jackie grabbed her arm and she was yawning. 'I'm so sorry,' said Hermione, 'I think that I'll just go upstairs and bring them to bed. They must be really tired for playing all day long.'

'Yes, of course,' said everyone. 'Ron, why don't you assist Hermione to their bedroom.'

'Uhh,' said Ron, not knowing what to do. 'Yes.' He lifted Jackie into his arms.

'Nah you can stay here,' said Hermione. 'I can---'

'I insist,' said Ron, grinning at her.

Hermione could never ever refuse that look. She inwardly sighed, upon realizing that he still has this power over her. 'Alright then,' she said, 'if you insist.'

'Oh he definitely insists,' said Draco, smirking. 

They both walked away with their daughters in their arms. Everybody just stared at them, grinning.

'So,' said Blaise. 'Will they get back together? Yes or No?'

'Place your bets over here!' said George and Fred, winking. Everybody laughed.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

'He's not coming back---' said Harry, looking excited. They all laughed again.

'I wonder what they are doing….' said Ginny, grinning and then they laughed again. ******

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! 

**EVELYN GRANGER:** Thanks! **COSMOZ:** Thanks! **RON'SINNERVOICE:** Thanks! **KRIS10MICHELLE: **Nope it's not the end yet. You'll know if it is. **PRINCESS310889:** Thanks! **SNWFLAKESWEETY:** Thanks! It's not the end. You'll know if it is. **FOXYGRANDMA15:** Thanks! **EVILMICELLA:** Thanks! **REDD BUTTERFLY:** LOL! **NICABEAR:** Thanks! **SOCCERPRINCESS: **Oh I see… thanks for telling me! **LINDS:** LOL! **CHAREINAMI-CHAN:** LOL! **SOCCERPRINCESS:** Hello! Are you the same person? **ZEN:** I'm so glad that you liked it!

**YOU**'**LL KNOW IF THE CHAPTER THAT I POSTED IS THE END, OK?! **

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING IT!!! A MILLION THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVEIW!!!**


	12. The Accident

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE ACCIDENT**

HERMIONE'S ROOM

'Just place them on the bed,' said Hermione once they were done cleaning the twins up and dressing them in their night dresses. 

'OK,' said Ron, shaking his head a little to get rid of the bath bubbles that was on his hair while holding Jackie and Cheska. Hermione saw this. She grabbed a towel and then rubbed it off. He smiled at her. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' replied Hermione while arranging the bed. 'Here.'

Ron laid the twins on the bed but Cheska sat up again and then climbed off the bed. 'Where are you going?' he asked, bending down and holding on to his daughter's dress. 

The baby just smiled and then continued on walking. She walked towards a huge baby bag and then grabbed "The Baby's Story Book." She climbed on the bed again, before handing it to Hermione. 

Hermione smiled at Ron and then placed herself in between her daughters, before reading "The Three Little Pigs." 'Once upon a time,' she began, as her daughters snuggled closer to her. 'There was a mother who---'

Ron was about to sit on a chair but Jackie stood up and then pulled Ron next to her. He sat on the bed as Jackie snuggled closer to him. 

Hermione just smiled. 'A mother who had three little pigs,' she continued. 

Ron just stared at her as she continued on reading the story expressively. The twins would gasp every time the wolf was huffing and puffing. He couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later…

'And the third little pig lived happily ever after,' concluded Hermione, looking at the now sleeping twins. She kissed their foreheads and then whispered, 'The end.' She knew that Ron was staring at her but she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she was kind of enjoying it. She crawled carefully from the bed and then tucked Cheska in bed, leaving enough space for her in between the twins. 

She turned around and saw that he was still staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. 'What's your problem, Ron?' she asked.

Ron just gave her a goofy grin while shaking his head. He looked down to the sleeping Cheska and then gently let go of her before standing up and tucking her under the blankets. 

'Nothing,' he replied, 'I just wanted to look at you---them. I just wanted to look at them.' 

Hermione shrugged but smiled once her back was on him. 'So,' she said, walking towards the door. 

'So,' said Ron as well, walking after her.

'It's time for you to go then,' said Hermione, looking up to his 6'4 figure. 'Goodnight.'

'Yes, yes, of course,' said Ron, even though he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here… with them… with her. 

An awkward silence followed. Hermione reached for the doorknob and then opened it for him. 'So,' she said again, 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' said Ron, smiling. Their eyes locked. He slowly and awkwardly leaned closer to give her a kiss. But he changed direction so that his lips would touch her cheeks, instead of her pretty pink lips.

She smiled back as he walked out the door. She closed the door and then leaned on it, sighing. *******

RON'S ROOM

Ron dropped on his bed, sighing. What is going on with him? Great Merlin! Ever since she came back, he has never had his mind straight. This can't be! He's over her. He is over her. He—is—over—her. 

He stood up and then walked back and forth, looking edgy. But stopped when he saw Hermione walking towards the beach on his window.

'What is she doing?' he said, peeping through his curtains. He turned around and then walked towards his bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and then sprayed on his Polo Sport cologne. He took a deep breath, took one last look on the mirror and then went outside, to the beach. *******

THE BEACH

The waves were washing up onto the gorgeous white sand as the silver moonlight light up her face. Ron just watched as Hermione took of her flip-flops, before sitting down. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. He ran his hand through his hair and then slowly walked towards her, pretending that he was there by accident.

'Hello,' he greeted, trying to sound "natural" while looking at her back. 'I knew that that was you!'

Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing his voice. Good heavens! Just when she thought that she could relax, he suddenly appears! What has he done to her? She's acting _crazy_ again! Her heart started beating three times the normal heartbeat per minute. It's happening all over again! Oh no… This is crazy…

She forced herself to look up to him and then smiled. _Great Merlin! He's so bloody cute and… he smells so good!_ She immediately went back to staring at the dark sea. What should she say? _Why didn't I even brush my hair before going out?! Oh my God! This isn't good… I'm talking to myself again!_ 'It's me.'

Ron sighed. 'Can't sleep?' he asked, trying to break the ice. 'I can't sleep too. If you don't mind, can I sit here and join you?'

'Suit yourself,' she said, taking a deep breath. _Oh my gosh! He's sitting beside me! Why am I acting like this? What's the big deal if he sits beside me? Everybody knows we've done more than just sit beside each other! I shouldn't be nervous!_

'So,' said Ron, sitting down one foot away from her. 'What are you doing?'

'Thinking,' she sighed. She looked at him. 'I've been doing a lot of thinking lately.' _Be cool, Hermione. Calm down…_

'Really,' said Ron. 'So have I---'

'About what?' she asked, grabbing her Vogue magazine. _It's just Ron. Be cool._

'Just _stuffs_,' he replied. 'Stuffs that has been happening. Nothing really important---' _Yeah, right, Ron!_

'I see,' she replied and then chuckled. 'Here you are!'

'Where?' he said, moving closer to her.

'Fascinating, Ron,' said Hermione brightly. _Great Merlin,_ _he's moving closer…Take it easy…_ 'So, in this edition of Vogue, you are here modeling Louis Vuitton with what's her name? At the same time, you are modeling Fendi with Kate Moss.'

'Mini Anden,' he replied. 

'Wow,' she said breathlessly. 'You are waaaay over the top. I feel like I can't reach you anymore.' _You are doing good…_

'No. Don't say that. I'm still the same old tall and gangly Ron.' 

'I don't think so,' she said playfully, flipping the pages again. 'How did it happen anyway?' _Very good, Hermione!_

'Well,' he began, leaning back a little. 'I was out with Malfoy. This lady was begging him to join the Gucci Ad Campaign for Men's Collection. He kept on refusing and refusing. He said Ferrari and Piaget is enough for him.'

'Oh,' said Hermione, chuckling again. 'Here you are again! Running with Elizabeth Hurley---in a tux by the beach! Here you are on the next page again, modeling for Rolex.'

'Yes,' he said again, leaning closer to see. 'Anyway, that's when they saw me. They asked me if I wanted to be a model. At first I thought that they were joking, but they weren't. They gave me their card and then boom! There I was!'

'They just saw you with Malfoy?'

'Yeah,' he said. 'After that, Ralph Lauren, Chanel, Estee Lauder, Valentino, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Christian Dior, Dolce and Gabbana, Armani, Burberry, Evian etc. started calling. I had no idea that I will get to this. Do you know what I mean? Gucci gave way to more opportunities. Harry was asked too since he is quite tall as well. He's 6'2 just like Draco. But he thinks of nothing else but Quidditch. Draco is really popular in the Muggle World right now. He is the best racer at the moment and he's only 19. Did you know that he has _at least_ 975 million galleons?'

'Yeah,' she said and then grinned at him. 'You were in that issue of _Wizarding World Magazine_ as well, along with Harry and Draco! _The Twenty Most Gorgeous Man Of The Wizarding World Under Twenty_---'

'Anyway---'

'You didn't think I knew? I saw _Witch Weekly_ too and you were there as well, along with Harry and Draco once again! _The Wizarding World's Most Famous Teen Wizards_---'

Ron laughed, blushing a little.

'I've read _People Magazine_ too,' she exclaimed again. 'You were there with Draco. _Fifty Most Eligible Bachelors_---Prince William was there, too. It says there that you were hailed in GQ and Cosmopolitan magazine as one of the best dressed men in the world. Wow,' was all that she managed to say. 'Very interesting. Wizards with established names in the Muggle World. Anyway, of all the designers that you worked for, which one is your favourite?'

Ron smiled. 'Ralph Lauren, Hugo Boss and Lacoste because I like their casual wear. I'm a very casual person.'

'You are. You hated ties and anything that is formal clothing.'

'I do,' he said, smiling at her. 'I model them anyways because they pay me a good amount of money.' He started moving his eyebrows up and down. 'All you have to do is wear their clothes, pretend that it is the coolest thing there is and walk. And oh, of course, pose for pictures. I guess I could handle that.'

'Oh yeah?' she said, shaking her head and smiling a little. 'Doesn't Quidditch give you a huge amount of money as well?'

'Oh it does. But it takes all your time. You have to wake up at four or five in the morning to train and all that. You have to be a morning person. Modeling is more of a nightlife and I am a night person,' he said. 'In Quidditch you get to travel. But you get to travel in modeling as well. Not to mention parties. You have one every single show!'

'Nice,' she said. 'So is it Richie Ronnie now?'

'I wish,' he said. 

'Don't you have enough savings yet to get you through Med School?'

'Oh I do,' he replied. 'I actually have more than enough.'

'You love modeling too much that you can't quit?'

'No. I want to save more money for the future. Like when I get married and have a family or something---'

'I see,' she said. She couldn't help but be impressed. 

'Here you are again! Jumping to the swimming pool with a dozen gorgeous ladies in their Ralph Lauren bikinis!' she teased. 'Only thorn among the lovely roses…' 

'So you would choose modeling, right?' he said, winking. 

'Oh yes. After seeing this. Modeling, of course,' she said, stating the obvious. 

'Why on earth are you wearing a shirt?' she asked playfully.

'I'm not comfortable being topless in front of other people,' he said, pretending to look appalled. 'I'm conservative---That's the reason why I said No to Versace.'

'You what?' said Hermione, not believing her ears.

'Well, it was a beach setting and they wanted to expose my arse.'

'Oh,' she snorted, before laughing.

'Too bad,' he added, looking very upset. 'There were a lot of topless girls---'

'Oh, you!' said Hermione, pinching his stomach which caused him to curl a little.

'Aww, aww, aww,' he said, wincing. He chuckled. 'What was that for?!'

'For being disgusting,' she said. 'So you never got to model Versace's works?'

'Oh I did,' he said. 'I wasn't able to model for Versace for that time only. The next offers involved clothes---not arse exposure.'

'I see,' she said. 'I still can't believe that you said No to the English Team, though. You were such a good player.'

'Oh that,' he said. 'Well, I almost said yes. Ask me why---'

'OK. Why?'

'I wanted to kick Krum's arse,' he said, his eyes narrowing playfully.

Hermione threw back her head and then laughed. She playfully slapped him after realizing that he was staring at her again. 'Silly,' she said. 'Come on be serious.'

'Do I look like I'm joking?'

'Well, then. Why?' 

'Well,' he said, sighing. 'Are you sure that you want an honest answer?'

'What kind of question is that?'

'OK then. Well, I thought that you were with him. You know, you left me because of him---'

'Silly,' she said softly. 'Why would I do that? Draco told me that you thought that I was with him as well, you stupid great prat.'

'Hey, hey, hey,' said Ron, sitting up. 'I'm a prat? What was I suppose to think. I saw you two hugging.'

'You what?'

'I saw you two hugging and everything and you were acting strange and---'

'Well, you were wrong!'

'Well, you can't blame me, can you?'

'I don't know---So you didn't join the team because you didn't want to kick Viktor's arse anymore?'

'Yes,' he replied, looking at the star-studded sky. 'I talked to him you know.'

'You did?'

'Yeah, when I went to Quidditch Camp in Bulgaria for training.'

'How is he?'

'I didn't know that you asked him to not write to you---' he replied, ignoring her question.

'Well,' stuttered Hermione and looking at the dark sea. 'Well, you wanted me to, didn't you?'

'I did,' he replied. 'But I didn't know that you really listened to me. You know that I am insane---'

She chuckled. 'You are insane, Ron,' she said. 'So am I---'

'Great Merlin,' said Ron, lying on the sand, his head resting on his palms, and staring at the sky. 'I was so bloody jealous of Krum.'

'Well---'

'And I never told you that---'

'Well, not really---'

'Well what would you expect the greatest stubborn prat alive to do? I didn't have anything. My pride is all that I had,' he said, '---and that excuse is bloody pathetic and stupid.'

Hermione looked away. 'Are you sure you want to talk about this? It's the past. There's absolutely nothing that we can do about it. Besides, you are doing fine and I'm---I'm doing fine. We are both fine…'

'I just want to know what happened to _us_.'

'Well,' she began. 'I was young and you were young and---'

'Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?'

'I was scared and---'

'Did you think that I'll leave you if I knew that you were pregnant?'

'Honestly, after hearing your views on children, yes.'

'I may be a prat but I'm not that kind of prat.'

'I know,' she said, pulling her legs even closer.

'What did your parents say?'

'Well, what were they suppose to say?'

'Please tell me. I want to know.'

'OK then. Well they were upset. Very upset, especially my father. It was the very first time that I ever saw him cry and it really broke my heart,' began Hermione. 'The worse part is that she didn't blame me at all for it. He blamed himself. He said that if he didn't allow me to sleep at your house, this wouldn't have happened.'

'So they knew it was me,' he said, 'I'm quite surprised that I am still alive… knowing your father…'

'No.'

'No?'

'I never told them that it was you. They kind of knew that it was you because you are the only boyfriend that I've ever had. But they wanted verification. Anyway, the confirmation that it was yours was when Cheska and Jackie grew older. By that time, it was too obvious to deny.' 

'I see,' he said, sitting up and started clapping his hands to get rid of the sand. 'I bet that your father hated me more---'

'Ron, my first letters to him included nothing but my infuriating feelings towards you. I was always complaining to him about you, about how obnoxious, rude, and everything you are,' she said, chuckling a little. 'We used to fight a lot, in case you don't remember.'

'Oh yes,' he said, smiling to her. '_That_, I remember perfectly. Did I start them all? 

'I don't know,' said Hermione, smiling at the memories. 'You were "the insufferable prat" and I was "the know-it all".'

They laughed.

'Well, I'm certain that the "fraternizing with the enemy" one was by me.'

'Oh yes,' she said.

'Stupid excuse, isn't it?' he said, chuckling. 'Padma was so angry for me for not dancing with her. Well, what can I do? I was too busy watching you dance with him. I felt bloody stupid for not asking you. You looked like you were having so much fun with him. I don't know but that made me feel bad. But you know what, I didn't really understand what you meant when you said that I should ask you before someone else does.'

'Yes,' she said. 'Harry told me about that.' 

'He did? Anyway, what can I say? I was only fourteen. What do fourteen year olds know about love?'

'A huh,' she said, winking at him. 'Well, Fred, George and Bill knew about love at twelve!'

'I know,' he said. 'Sometimes I wonder how on earth Percy, Charlie and I became related to those three. Too fast with girls those lads were. Anyway, is that why, whatever I do, I just can't please your old man?'

'Well, he likes your steak and barbecue---'

Ron snorted. 'I am known to Dr. Granger as the greatest prat who bullies and annoys their lovely daughter---'

'Well, yeah, but cooks great steak and barbecue,' she said, chuckling a little. 'Plus, he hated you more when we dated---'

'And even more when I got you pregnant,' he finished in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

She shrugged. 'Well---' but she stopped and then closed her eyes. She started blinking her eyes.

'What's wrong?' he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at her face intently. 'Are you OK?'

'I think that the sand went into my eye,' she replied, now a little teary.

He lifted her chin, before cupping her face with his hands. 'I'll blow, OK?'

'OK.'

He moved his lips closer to her eyes and then began blowing. 'Better?'

'Yes,' she said, blinking a little more. 'Yes, yes, thank you. I think it's gone---'

Ron was looking down to her and then smiled. For a moment, their longing eyes just remain focused on each other, ignoring the tingling sensations that they were feeling after making contact. Their hearts started pounding. Hermione couldn't help but thank God that she was sitting down, because if she wasn't, she would have collapsed.

'It's late,' she said, looking down. 'We should go---'

'Yeah,' said Ron, running his hand through his hair. 'I guess you are right. As always---' He stood up and then offered his hand for assistance.

'Thank you,' she said before walking away while Ron followed her, his hands on his pockets. A few minutes later she climbed up her porch and then reached her door. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' said Ron awkwardly. 'I'll just see you tomorrow.'

'Yes,' she said before going inside. She leaned on the door and then sighed. What is going on? What just happened there? Could it be that--- She took a deep breath. She didn't know why but she suddenly opened the door. To her surprise, she found him there, sitting on her porch.

Ron immediately stood up and then looked at her shyly. 'I'm going,' he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I'm—I'm leaving---'

'It's OK,' she said, wincing a little. 'I just wanted to check if you were in your room already.' __

'Oh yeah,' he said, smiling and looking up to her. 'Well, I should go.'

'Yes,' she said, swallowing hard. 'Bye.' 

They have been avoiding each other's eyes. Unfortunately, they captured each other's gaze once again.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' he said weakly.

'For sure,' she replied softly. 

And like magnet, it draws them closer and closer and closer… 

Before she knew it, he was already kissing her. She wanted to object and push him away but she didn't---she let him. She let herself melt into his strong arms, kissing him back. 

Before she knew it, he was now carrying her and was about to walk towards her room. Once again, she wanted to object and push him away but she didn't---she let him. She wanted to say No so bad. But………

'Not here,' she whispered against his lips. 'Cheska and Jackie.'

He didn't say anything back but immediately shifted directions towards his room. He opened the door, Hermione still in his arms, and then carefully laid her on the bed. He kissed her and kissed as they slept the night away. *******

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who read this story and THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all of you who reviewed!**

**KRIS10MICHELLE:** LOL! **SYDERS:** They will… they will… I'm an R/H shipper, remember? **EMMA:** Thanks! **FLEUR WEASLEY:** Thanks! **RED BUTTERFLY:** LOL! **PRINCESS310889:** LOL! **WINDRIDER-DAMIA:** LOL! I don't think that they'll be having another twins… **CHEERCHIK113:** Thanks, Amanda! **MIA TORETTO:** Thanks, Rain! **KIKI-WEASLEY06:** LOL! **LINDS:** LUV YA! **RONSINNERVOICE:** I'm so glad that it put you in a good mood. **ANN:** Thanks! **LUCKY:** YEP! They sure are! **MOMMA-DAR:** Thanks! **NICABEAR:** Hehehe! **EVILMICELLA:** You are sooo nice! Thanks! **DANA:** Thanks! I also like Harry/Cho but I happen to like Harry/Ginny more… **CUTHIEN GREENLEAF:** Thanks so much for reading it! **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS:** Hehehe! **SNWFLAKESWEETY: **LOL! **FELICIA:** Than you! 

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING IT AND A MILLION THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVEIWED! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	13. The Next Morning

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE NEXT MORNING**

'Hmmm,' said Ron, shifting a little but he stopped himself when he felt someone snuggling closer to him and he couldn't help but smile.

It was just a stolen moment but it happened. And it was the loveliest night that he'd ever had since she went away. Hermione and him, together. It was as if nothing happened. They were once again sharing their love for each other. It was perfect! 

Bloody perfect.

He began to stroke her back and it felt soft. 

Too soft, as a matter of fact, and then it hit him. He immediately opened his eyes, looking terrible.

'Bloody hell,' he said, sitting up, sighing and rolling his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair wrathfully and then stared at the long pillow. 'She bloody left again.'

He let go of the pillow and then immediately stood up, walking towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, tossed on his clothes and then walked away, determined to get something… or rather someone. *******

'Grandpa! Grandma!' yelled Louis from the swimming pool. 'Watch me swim!'

'Very good!' said Arthur and Molly, clapping their hands and looking very amazed as their grandson began flipping his feet while being held by Charlie.

'Lucky you, Arthur,' said Lucius, looking sideways at Draco. 'You already have Louis, Lynden, Cheska, Jackie and there is more to go.' 

Arthur smiled. 'I know,' he said. 'Aren't they lovely?'

'I wonder when I'll be having my own,' he continued. 

Everybody chuckled while Draco, who used to blush and look at his parents in horror every time this topic arises, remained preoccupied with his scrambled eggs, not minding his father's statement. 

Lucius crossed his arm over his chest stubbornly. 'I just don't understand why my Draco won't get married yet,' he said glumly.

All the other people looked at each other and then snickered.

'Oh,' sighed Draco, leaning on his chair and looking up. 'Here we go again---'

'I want to see little Malfoys running around and calling me "Grandfather" before I die---' he said dreamily. 'Don't you like that, boy? Doesn't it sound great? Grandfather Lucius and---'

'Father,' sighed Draco, before looking at Harry and shaking his head in disbelief. 'I'm only nineteen---'

'I want to have grandchildren soon, while I'm still healthy and strong. While I can still run around and play with them!'

'Father---' he said, 'I want to be a lawyer first.'

'But you have no problem,' spat Lucius, 'I can support you. You have nothing to worry about at all. You'll get everything! You do not need to---'

'Don't worry father,' he drawled. 'I'll throw a ball tomorrow and invite all the eligible ladies in---'

'What about Blaise?' asked Lucius. 'A Zabini and a Malfoy would be a perfect match!'

Blaise spat the orange juice out of her mouth and then looked at them as if they were insane while Draco laughed as if there is no tomorrow. 

'I'll make you a deal, boy,' said Lucius, his eyes twinkling. 'How about you get married first and then be a lawyer? What do you say?'

Draco rolled his eyes and then just stared at his father, hopelessly.

'No offense,' said Blaise, 'Draco and I are friends. We are a good team together because _we_ are friends. Anything more than that would---'

'Make you lose a son,' continued Draco.

'One of us would bloody file for a divorce after 2 hours of saying I do---'

'Knowing you, Malfoy,' said Harry, grinning. 'I don't think that you'd let either of you file for a divorce without having the marriage consummated---' 

'OK, fine,' said Draco, 'maybe after one night, that's if we don't kill each other first, though.' 

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then nodded.

'Besides,' said Draco teasingly, 'Blaise is seeing someone.'

Blaise playfully slapped his back and then grinned. 'Yes as a matter of fact, I am currently seeing someone.'

'Really,' said Fleur nosily and teasingly, 'who iz ze lucky man?' 

'Longbottom,' replied Draco. 'I have always wondered why she always gets upset with me every time I play jokes on him but never gets upset when I do it to other people.'

'You were really mean, Draco,' she snapped, blushing and flipping her long chestnut hair. 

'No way,' said Harry, not believing his ears. 'The most beautiful girl of the Slytherin house is going out with Neville?'

'I always thought that you and Blaise were, you know, an item,' said Hermione, giggling.

'Oh not us,' said Draco, 'we tried though. Because as what you have heard, a Malfoy and a Zabini is a good match, but there's just no sparks at all.' He looked at his parents. 'Nothing. Trust me. We tried. Nothing.'

'No offense, Mr. Malfoy,' said Blaise, 'but I am not Draco's type and he isn't mine as well. He is not into demanding, tough and self-sufficient ladies, like me. He likes "needy" girls. It makes him feel good, you know, confident---'

'Hey,' said Draco, 'you are making me sound as if I am a chauvinistic prat!'

'Aren't you?'

'No I am not,' he replied coolly.

'Blaise, we men just want to be our ladies' night in shining armor,' said Harry and Draco nodded.

She rolled her eyes. 'That's the whole point! You want your girls to give way to you or give up everything for you!'

'What?' said Harry, looking appalled. 'I did not say that!'

'All right,' said Lucius uneasily, 'Blaise is now out of the question---'

'Father, you'll have your precious grandchildren,' sighed Draco, 'when the right time comes.'

'And when is the right time?' he asked.

'When—when—when I found someone like my mother,' he said, before looking at Narcissa. 'Someone as nice, beautiful, smart and patient as her. I am after all a Malfoy and your son, and we only go with the best. You can't really blame me for being choosy.' He thought that flattery would make his father stop.

'Oh, Draco,' gasped his mother. 'You sweet little thing---'

'Who knows,' interrupted Blaise, 'maybe she could even end up with Cherise.'

Draco rolled his eyes and then looked at Blaise who was giggling. 'Don't you dare tease the poor girl to me, once she gets here, Zabini. Your sister get easily embarrassed.'

'Poor girl? She's one year younger than you and you act as if she is a two year old in nappies.' She looked at him intently. 'Besides, you haven't seen her in a long time, Malfoy. She's changed a lot. She's not a little girl anymore. She's 18!'

'Cherise?' asked Ginny.

'Cherise is my younger sister who goes to Beauxbatons. My mother graduated in that school so her and my father made a bargain that one of us go to Hogwarts and the other one goes to Beauxbatons,' she said.

'Oh,' said everybody.

'Besides, my sister is the exact girl that you are looking for. She is just like your mother. She is very proper, dependent, dainty, feminine, and a blonde. You'll be his perfect knight in shining armor,' she whispered which made Draco roll his eyes and then said, 'Can you blame her for fancying the great Draco Malfoy? I can't blame Ginny for fancying Harry---'

'Hey,' said Ginny, blushing.

'Can you blame the girl for having taste?' she finally concluded.

'Don't bloody tease her, OK?' said Draco, hiding his flattery.

'O---' said Blaise, 'Cherise! Nice to see you, baby sister!'

'Hello,' said a very beautiful and petite girl to everybody. 

'Hello, Cherise,' said Narcissa sweetly. 'My dear, you were fifteen when I last saw you. How old are you now?'

'Eighteen, maam,' she replied. 'Hello Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.' She looked at Draco and then shyly said, 'Hello Draco.'

Draco, whose eyes were fixed on a childhood friend, grinned. She was fifteen when he last saw her. She stood around five foot three now. Her hair was longer also, but still the same shiny light blonde wavy hair. He could see the resemblance between the two sisters, but she didn't look like a snob. She looked very fragile, delicate, shy and gentle… but he loved it. Blaise was right. She, who was in a white stretch short-sleeved blouse, light green shorts and white sneakers, has indeed grown… into a very attractive young woman. 

'My dear Cherise,' said Lucius excitedly, offering her a chair beside Draco. 'Please sit here. Lovely girl, isn't she Narcissa?'

'Hello, Cherise,' he said, giving her his mega watt grin which caused her to blush. _Yes! She still fancies me!_ 'How are you?'

'I'm fine thank you,' she replied, sitting down. He looked at Lucius. 'Thank you sir.'

'That's good to know,' he replied, looking at his father, nodding and smirking. 'So---'

'Hello,' interrupted Ron and sitting beside Hermione. 

Hermione's eyes began to widen. She swallowed hard and then drank a whole glass of juice in one gulp. Everybody looked at each other.

'Hello, Hermione,' he said while taking a muffin.

'Hello,' she said, 'Excuse me.' She stood up, went to the pool, and then began chatting with Fred and Angelina. All everybody could do was look from Ron and then to Hermione.

Ron leaned on his chair and then ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

'Are you all right, Ron?' asked Draco.

'I'm not sure at the moment,' he replied honestly. 'Excuse me.' He stood up and then followed Hermione. 'Hello,' he said once again, joining the group chat of Hermione.

'Excuse me,' said Hermione again which caused Fred and Angelina to look at each other. She stood up and then went to Ginny.

'Uhh,' groaned Ron, glaring at Hermione. 'Hermione?!'

But she just made her way inside the house uneasily while murmuring words to herself, performing a spell.

Harry walked towards her, while Ron ran towards her. To their surprise, though, after being two meters away from Hermione, Ron began to bump into an invisible shield, which caused him to fall to the grass… but Harry didn't. He got through. Ginny tried as well and she got through. Ron stood up, frowning before making his way again. Again, he bumped into this invisible shield.

'Zis iz too exziting,' hissed Fleur to Angelina.

'I wonder what happened---' said Angelina.

Ron kept on pushing and pushing and pushing, but nothing happened. 'Hermione?!' he yelled furiously while pushing against the invisible shield. 'Counter curse, now! Anybody? Help me, please?'

'I'll do ze counter curze!' said Fleur excitedly and she did, which caused Ron to fall onto the ground once again. 'Oops! Zori my baby brozer-in-law!'

Ron didn't waste anytime. He began to run after Hermione, who was running as well. But with his long legs, he did catch her arm in no time. Hermione began to struggle. 'Stop,' he hissed. 'You will talk to me now, Hermione, whether you like it or not. We will have this conversation!'

'No, no,' said Hermione, 'don't look at me---' She began to tilt and shake her head, avoiding his eyes, desperately.

Ron just glared at her and then murmured some words, tracing a box around them. A few seconds later, he let go of Hermione. She began to walk away but there was suddenly an invisible shield around them. Harry tried to get in but he wasn't able too. She began banging the invisible wall.

'It's no use,' he said, 'it's sound proof and exclusive to us.'

Hermione felt defeated. She leaned on the wall and then slowly slid down. 'Ron, what do you want?' she asked desperately. 'Don't bother me anymore. You don't have to explain or---I know it's a mistake---'

'No, no,' he said softly. 'Don't you ever say that…' He looked at her but she turned away again musc to his dismay.

'What are they saying?' said Angelina nosily. Ron is currently speaking and they have no idea on what he is saying.

'Oh my gosh,' said Ginny, upon seeing Hermione very upset, 'What did he say?'

'She's bloody upset,' said Draco, wincing.

'And about to murder him,' concluded Harry. 

'I know what to do,' said Fleur and then she began murmuring words while pointing her wand at Ron and Hermione. A few seconds later, speech balloons began appearing.

'Brilliant,' said Angelina as she began reading from one balloon to another.

'What?!' said Hermione, looking awfully furious. 'You must be really insane, you---you--- chauvinistic prat!'

'What the hell did he say?' said Ginny desperately.

That wasn't the reaction that Ron was expecting. 'Great Merlin, Hermione! You are driving me insane!'

'I couldn't care less,' she snapped, looking aggravated. 

'What the---' said Harry, while his eyes moved from one speech balloon to another. 'You see? You see what I have to keep up with?'

'You are so bloody confusing! You can't just leave me like that after what happened last night!'

'Last night?' said Draco questioningly.

'Last night…' said Harry, hiding his smile.

'I don't want to talk about it,' said Hermione, covering her ears. It was too embarrassing for her. 'No! No! No! STOP!'

'We will talk about what happened last night,' said Ron, taking her hands off her ears. 'You can't just runaway and leave me all the time!'

Hermione finally looked at him, desperately keeping herself from crying. 'Just because I slept with you, doesn't mean that I want to marry you!'

'We-we-wait,' said Harry, 'let me read that again---'

'He asked her to marry him?' said Draco, fighting a mad desire to laugh.

That shut Ron up. 'What?' he said. 'Do you want me to court you again? Just tell me what you want me to do---'

'Why are you doing this to me,' said Hermione apprehensively while pacing back and forth,  'you are insane! You must be really mad! Why would you want to marry me? I—I—I am an _easy_ girl---'

'You are not easy---'

'I am! I slept with you, just like that!'

'Well, if you insist to be one,' he said, 'I love _easy_ girls, then.'

Hermione looked at him and then continued on pacing back and forth again. 'I am a control freak!  I am---'

'Well, I love control freaks,' he said while watching her walk back and forth.

'I am from---from a family who hates sugar! You love sugar! And you hate my hair!'

'Then I'll just have to control my sugar urges. And correction please, I do not hate your hair. I love it---'

'We fight a lot!'

'Well, I love having fights with you---'

'What---'

'You want to know what else?' interrupted Ron. 'I love the way you behave as if you know everything. I love the way you tell me what to do--- Er, what else? I love the way you tell me to do my homework. I love the way you tell me to lessen my sugar in take because it's not good for my teeth---' 

All Hermione could do was look at his thoughtful face, dumbfounded.

'I---I love the way you tell me to brush my hair. I love your opinionated nature. I love your---your SPEW badges,' he said.

Hermione smiled a little.

'When you tell me to read "Hogwarts: A History", I love that too---I love the fact that you'd rather read the new edition of that book than spend time with me---'

'That's not true,' she said softly.

'I love it when you choose the foods that I eat. I love it when you make me eat vegetable, even though you know very well that I hate them---I love the way you freak out when you get one wrong from your test. I love the fact that you want everything to be perfect,' he continued.

Tears came down Hermione's cheeks.

'I love the way you nag at me and correct me. It is irritating… but I love it. I love the way you make me cling to every word that you say. I love the way you move. I love it when you say that I'm the most good looking and best boyfriend in the world. I love everything that you do.' 

Hermione was crying now.

He walked towards her and then placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 'I love the way you bring out the best in me and the way you turn my life around. Most of all, I love the way your smile brightens up my day,' he said, wiping the tears off her face. 'So please stop crying---'

Hermione was _really _crying now. 'I'll try---'

'Please marry me, Hermione,' he said, 'I need you. I'm shit without you---'

Before he knew it, Hermione was already kissing him. He slowly closed his eyes and then savoured the moment, pulling her even closer to him.

'Yes,' she whispered against his lips. 'Yes, I'll marry you, Ron. There's nothing that I'd rather do.'

'My Own,' whispered against her lips. 'You are right.'

Hermione began to slightly pull away from him. 'Right about what?' she asked, wiping her tears.

'I am insane and mad,' he said, smiling down to her. 'I am insanely and madly in love with you.' *******

**A/N: Thanks for reading it! For all of you who reviewed, Thank you!**

**EVIL1: **Thanks!** ANN: **Thanks! **LINDS: **LOL!** EVILMICELLA: **They will in the next chappie…  **REDD BUTTERFLY: **Thanks!** CHAREINAMI-CHAN: **Awww. You are the sweetest Rai! You know what's going to happen…** SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: **Thanks Ana!** EVIL1: **Same person, right?** QUISTISTREPE1412: **They will…** CUTHIEN GREENLEAF: **Thanks!** DEMETRE: **Hehe!

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING IT AND _A MILLION THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVEIWED_! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	14. The Big Day

THE WEDDING DAY

'Great Merlin,' sighed Harry, looking at Ron as he paced back and forth inside the room. 'Will you stop doing _that_?'

'What?' asked Ron.

'_That_,' said Draco, frowning. 'Will you keep still? I know you are nervous and all but---'

'Will a good game of chess calm your nerves?' asked Harry.

'Nervous? Chess?! You want to play chess?' said Ron, stopping immediately. He began to grumble. 'She's late! What---what---why is she late? 

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then shook their heads.

'I think she changed her mind,' said Draco, biting his lower lip to keep him from laughing. 

Harry glared at him. 'Shut your mouth if you have nothing nice to say,' he hissed as Ron faced them, looking as if the whole world just landed on his shoulders.

'I'm having so much fun,' Draco hissed back, snorting a little.

'What if she changed her mind and she doesn't want to marry me anymore---Oh my!' he said faintly. 'What if---' He began to loosen his bow tie.

'No!' shouted Harry immediately, slapping his hand. 'Don't touch it!'

'What if---what if---' said Ron, collapsing on a chair. 'You think she's having doubts?'

'Oh, get a grip, Weasley,' said Draco, 'you paranoid man! I was bluffing, for heaven's sake! Your watch is five minutes advance---'

'Is it?' he asked, checking his watch still looking very nervous. 'Oh.'

'She'll be---' said Harry.

'Get out,' interrupted Percy, peeping through the door. '_She_'s here.'

Ron couldn't help but feel relieved. Harry and Draco grinned at Percy as Ron took one last glance at one of the most eligible bachelor of the world in the mirror.

'She'll be mine soon,' said Ron, feeling excited, happy and nervous as he looked at himself in the mirror. 'All mine---' He couldn't help but grin timidly.

Ron opened the door and was so surprised to see that the Church was bursting with people. Everybody was there and the sight made him nervous. He walked nervously with Harry and Draco towards the spot where the Groom waits for his Bride. He took a deep breath.

'You'll be fine, Ron,' said Harry soothingly.

'Mrs. Ron and Hermione Weasley,' said Draco. 'Sounds good to me---'

Ron couldn't help but smile upon hearing Draco's words. It was music to his ears. He was about to say something when the music began to play and he saw all the people look at the grand entrance door. His lips trembling, he looked as well, only to see his bride, Hermione, all in white and holding on to his father's arm, looking a little shy but glowing. Upon seeing her, his nervousness began to disappear, feeling as if they are the only two people on earth that very moment. She looked absolutely beautiful, as always. She was wearing a very fine silk, long-sleeved, off-shoulder, wedding gown and veil. He just watched patiently, looking mesmerized, as he waited for her down the aisle. 

'Take good care of my daughter, Weasley,' said Dr. Granger firmly upon reaching him. They hugged each other as Ron watched closely. 

'I love you,' said Hermione to her father before pulling away. 

Ron handed her his hanky so she can wipe her tears away, which made Hermione smile while Dr. Granger offered his hand to Ron for a handshake before handing his daughter's hand to him.

'Thank you, sir,' he said sincerely. 'I'll take very good care of her. I promise.' He looked at Hermione and then smiled at her, which caused her to smile. They began walking towards the altar. 'I love you,' he whispered to her.

'I love you, too.'

'Did you know that we are about to be bound together forever? Until we die?' he asked cheekily.

'Of course I do,' she replied.

'Can't wait to say I do,' he said boyishly which made her chuckle. They waited patiently, hand in hand, as the ceremony came to an end.

'And with the power bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,' the bishop proclaimed. Then turning to the couple, he smiled. 'You may now kiss the bride.'

'Finally,' said Ron, before blushing since he said it a little loud which caused the crowd to laugh.

'Move it, Ronniekins!' called Fred and George.

Ron grinned before raising her veil and placing his head inside it, which made the people laugh. He leaned down and then kissed her softly. He pulled away after a few seconds and then grinned at her. He kissed her again as he placed the veil at the back of her head. 'Ladies and gentlemen,' the bishop suddenly said. 'I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!'

'So, what now Mrs. Ronald Weasley?' he said, his eyes fixed on her and grinning.

'What?' she asked, grinning and wiping the lipstick off of Ron's lips with her fingers.

'_Tonight_,' he said, grinning mischievously and holding her hand, before kissing it.

'Oh, for heaven's sake! We are inside the Church!' She looked around and then gestured for Cheska and Jackie to come to them. 'Come baby! Come and take pictures with mummy and daddy.' *******

THE WEDDING RECEPTION

'Since Ron and Hermione are married now,' said Fred. 

'It would be really great to spill the beans!' exclaimed George.

The crowd cheered while Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing if this is a good idea or not. This isn't in the plan…

'Surprise!' said Harry, chuckling as he watched his two best friends shook their heads and laugh. 'I have known the two of them since day one. I met Ron first and then Hermione after, and I am so glad to tell you that they have been my best friends since. But I couldn't help but say that I am a bit closer to Ron---' He looked at Hermione and then defensively said, 'Just a little tiny bit, Hermione! He's a boy!'

'Whatever, Harry!' said Hermione, pretending to look hurt.

'Anyway,' he continued, 'if you meet the two of them then, you'd really wonder how on earth did they end up marrying each other?! Ron thought that Hermione was mental, while Hermione thought that Ron was a prat who doesn't care about school. He even said, "Oh I really hope that I am not in the same house as hers---Mental that one, I'm telling you." They would never ever ever let a single day pass---without fighting. They once asked me, if they fought that much. I said, "No" but thinking, _well, not really… only everyday. Is that a lot?_ They drove each other insane just so you know.'

'Ron was a very carefree person and did not love school while Hermione is a control freak and the smartest person in our year. Odd combination? Oh yes, it really was! Their ideas and the way they view matters usually crash. I was the referee, trying to calm them down when they are both about to murder each other. I am the one who gets scared---and being their friend is hard. They tend to make me choose sides,' he said in as a matter of fact tone.

'And you always choose Ron's,' interrupted Hermione.

'He's a boy,' said Harry again. 'We go through the same things! Anyway, Ron and Hermione couldn't stand each other's behaviour but they were friends. Friends who loves to fight**. **Don't ask me how that happened. Seamus Finnigan once joked that maybe the reason why they fight so much, so that they can keep themselves from snogging! Ron blushed hard before saying, "Don't talk about Hermione like that, Finnigan."' 

Everybody chuckled.

'Ron must be fighting with her a lot but he was always there for her defense. We weren't exactly friends with Malfoy then. As a matter of fact, we were enemies. He said something offending to Hermione in our 2nd year, which caused Ron to do something to get back at him, not thinking if what he's about to do will harm him. No one was allowed to harm, Hermione. If you do, you'll answer to him,' continued Harry.

'In 4th year though, we had to attend this Yule Ball and everybody was making a huge deal of who's taking who,' continued Harry cheekily, 'Ron and I were having a hard time looking for dates. And that's when Ron finally realized something.'

_'All the good looking ones taken, Ron?' said Hermione loftily. 'Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you.'_

_'Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl...' said Ron._

'Typical boy, eh?' teased Harry while everyone else laughed.

_ 'Oh, well spotted,' she said acidly._

'You are a girl, Ron? What a stupid thing to say,' mocked Fred and George.

_'Well - you can come with one of us!'_

_'No, I can't!' she snapped._

_'Oh, come on,' said Ron impatiently. 'We're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has...' Then she blushed._

_'I can't come with you,' she said, 'because I'm already going with someone.'_

_'No, you're not!' Ron said honestly. 'You just said that to get rid of Neville!'_

'Oh, did I?' said Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously. 'Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!'

_'Ok, ok, we know you're a girl,' he said. 'That do? Will you come now?'_

The people howled with laughter.

'I've already told you!' said Hermione, very angrily. 'I'm going with someone else!' And she stormed off to the girls' room.

'Ron even thought that she was out of her mind and that she was just lying to us,' added Harry.

Ron's face started to burn but he laughed. 'That was the arguing and teasing stage,' he said. 'I was only fourteen---'

All Ron's  brothers, even Percy, giggled like idiots.

'Just to let you all know,' said George, standing up, '_I_ am not related to him---'

Everyone laughed again.

'He was highly annoyed when she went with someone else, when he didn't even ask her himself!' said Harry, chuckling. 'He totally dismissed his date. Mind you, our date were the prettiest girls in our year, but his date's beauty wasn't enough to keep him from glowering at Hermione and Krum as they glided across the room. That really put him in a bad mood---'

_'What's up with you?' she said._

_'If you don't know,' said Ron scathingly, 'I'm not going to tell you.'_

Ron was really blushing now and smiling sheepishly.

'Hermione looked at me and I just shrugged. She had no idea why he's acting like _that_. I had an idea but I needed more proof… If you know what I mean,' said Harry cheekily. 'He began saying ridiculous reasons, such as the "fraternizing with the enemy" line and all those rubbish---Sorry mate. That night I walked into the common room and they were yelling at each other, looking very red with anger.'

_'Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?' yelled Hermione._

_'Oh yeah?' Ron yelled back. 'What's that?'_

_'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!'_

'Ron mouthed soundlessly before turning to me and saying that she completely _missed the point,_' said Harry, shaking his head. 'I didn't say anything but I really thought that Hermione got the point much better than Ron.'

'How stupid can you get Ron?' teased Fred.

'How come it's all about me?' said Ron desperately.

'Anyway,' he continued. 'That's when the teasing started coming. It was obvious. Ron fancied Hermione. He would get jealous every time Krum wrote to Hermione, inviting her over the summer. He would go absolutely crazy, I tell you.'

'Why is he writing to her? I think he fancies her,' said Ron heavily. 'Do you think she fancies him too? Do you, Harry?'

'What do you care, Ron?' I asked him. 'You are not jealous, are you?'

_'Absolutely not,' he said defensively. 'Why should I be jealous? Oh no, Harry. Don't be ridiculous. I do not see her that way---' _

'Yes, why should you be?' I said.

'She's just my friend,' he replied, sounding very unsure.

'Is she?' I said.

'Don't be ridiculous,' he would often say to me, followed by, 'I'm sure that she's seeing Krum. She's just not telling us---Stupid bloody Krum! "I haff drinks." What the hell? He can't even pronounce her name correctly!'

'He'd deny it the first few times I asked him. But one day, I got all fed up when he had a row with Hermione again. I asked him why he's acting like that. I asked him if he was jealous. An odd silence came. Are you, I asked again.'

_'So what if I am,' Ron said, his voice trembling. 'Aren't you?'_

'I said No. Why should I be?' said Harry. 'He began to grumble and roll on the bed. That's when their more than a friend relationship began. Ron began to have directions. He began to read books, because Hermione loves them. He began to study, because Hermione loves to study. He began to love everything that Hermione loves. They would still fight but not as much as before.'

The people laughed.

'And now, they are here before us, not as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger… But as Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Their love story simply proves the saying "Love can conquer anything and Opposites attract",' said Harry, looking at the newly wed couple with pride. 'Who would have thought that these two people would share a house, a room and most importantly a life… together. To my bestfriends, I wish you all the best because you deserve all the good things that life can give. Cheers.' 

'Cheers!' said everyone happily, raising their glasses. 'KISS!'

The couple looked at each other before giving in to the people's request, looking forward to their loving life together.

THE END 

*******

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY. A MILLION THANKS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**KIKI-WEASLEY06: Thank you so much for reading this! **

**REDD BUTTERFLY: Here goes and thank you so much for reading this story! **

**STRAYCAT: Thank you and I am sooo glad that you liked the story!**

**CUTHIEN GREENLEAF: Thank you sooo much for reading this!**

**TRINIROO: Thank you so much for reading this!**

**CHAREINAMI-CHAN: You are the coolest Rai! Thanks for everything my pal!**

**KRIS10MICHELLE: I am so glad that you loved! Thank you so much for reading it!**

**EVILMICELLA: I'm so glad that you liked the part where he said the reasons why he loved her. Thank you so much for reading it!**

**EVIL1: Thank you so much for reading this!**

**ROSEDARA: Awwww… you are sooo sweet! Thank you so much for reading this! You are so nice! Thanks for saying that. This is for you! **

**ANN: Here it is! Thanks so much for reading this!**

**CYPRESS OF HOGWARTS: Here it is and thank you so much for reading this!**

**I FLING POO: Thank so much for reading this story!**

**SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey there! How are you? Anyway, thank you sooo much for reading another story of mine!**

**THE SILVERLADY: Thank you for reading this story and it's all right… I'm used to being called a dumbass! Bwahahahaha!**

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS. I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN READ THIS STORY BUT YOU STILL READ IT. I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR TIME AND THE FACT THAT A GOOD AMOUNT OF PEOPLE EVEN TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW. THANKS A LOT PEOPLE!!!**

**SMILE ALWAYS!**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!! **


End file.
